


Falling for a pop star

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Making Love, Ordinary Louis, Popstar Harry, Secret Crush, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is invited to make music with Justin Timberlake in Los Angeles after Justin heard Louis perform in Doncaster. Louis is flying in business class. He goes to buy something for the flight. He ends up buying some sweets and a youth magazine with pop star Harry Styles on the front cover. On board the plane Louis is excited to see who will sit next to him. Just before the plane is about to take off a young guy ends up sitting next to Louis. it turns out that the young guy is Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining the mile-high club

Louis was sitting in the airport waiting to board the plane. Louis still couldn’t believe that he was going to Los Angeles to make some music with Justin Timberlake.  
When he was pulled aside after his performance in Doncaster, and got told that Justin wanted to make music with him he was gobsmacked. He couldn’t believe that Justin wanted to make music with him, a young unknown boy from Doncaster. Louis might be 21 years old, and doesn’t need to ask his mother’s permission, he still asked her, because she meant the world to him. She was his best friend. If she doesn’t want him to go, he won’t. She told him that of course he should go, that it could be the breakthrough he’d been waiting his whole life for.

Justin had made sure that Louis would fly business class. Louis was excited for that. He loved flying but he hated that he never had enough leg room. While he was waiting his phone started to vibrate.  
“Hello,” Louis said, forgetting to check the display.  
“Hi Louis,” a female voice chirped back.  
“Oh, hi Lottie. What’s up sis?” Louis asked his younger sister.  
“Are you on board yet?” Lottie asked  
“No. Not yet. I still have around 30 minutes,” Louis said  
“Okay. I’m so jealous of you, you know. I love Justin so much. Please bring me back an autograph or I won’t talk to you until I get married,” Lottie said firmly  
“Don’t worry Lots, I’ll get you an autograph,” Louis reassured her.  
“Thanks Lou. I’m going to miss you big brother. I love you so much!” Lottie said and started to cry.  
“I’m going to miss you too. All of you. It’ll be weird not having you all close by for a month. I love you too my sweet. I should probably go get some food and snacks. I’ll call when I land okay. Talk to you soon princess,” Louis said  
“Okay, have a safe flight. Talk to you soon prince poop,” Lottie said and hung up. Louis giggled to himself. On some level he hated being called prince poop, yet he knew it was Lottie’s nickname for him.

Louis got up and walked to the sweets shop. He got some pick’n’mix, some cola, and a youth magazine. He normally didn’t buy youth magazines but the front cover intrigued him. On the cover was famous pop singer Harry Styles. He looked straight at the camera and gave a very flirtatious smile. Louis went back to the gate and sat down. He had a weird feeling in his stomach.  
Louis was straight, yet he felt himself melting at the look of Harry’s flirtatious smile.

When he was younger, Louis experimented with his sexuality. Since Louis was a very sassy and flamboyant person he figured he had to be gay, so he started to flirt with boys, kiss them and at times fool around with them. He never felt anything for the boys, so he quickly realised he was straight.

The gate opened and it was now time to board the plane. All the way down to his seat he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. How could this pop star make his stomach all tingly? He found his seat and sat down and got comfortable. Louis was excited to see who was going to sit next to him. When the plane was almost full he noticed the seat next to him and two seats on the other side were still available. They weren’t for long because two huge men and a tall skinny guy was coming straight towards the seats. The two huge men sat down on the seats on the other side of the aisle and the skinny guy sat next to Louis.  
“If you need anything, just let us know okay?” One of the huge guys said.  
“Yes Paul, I will. I can’t wait to get back to LA. I’ve missed it,” the young lad said  
“Me too. Just remember that you’re there to work so don’t go to any clubs at night,” The guy named Paul said  
“You know I won’t. I’m not 21 yet remember,” the young lad said.  
“I know H, I’m just teasing you. Now try and relax. We have a long flight ahead of us,” Paul said

The young guy began to make himself comfortable. He picked up some healthy snacks from his bag and put it on the table. Louis picked up the magazine and started to look through it. He landed on the article about Harry Styles and decided to read it. When he was half way through the article the guy next to him started speaking to him.  
“Are you a fan of his?” The guy asked  
“No, not really. My two twin sisters are though. Their room is plastered with pictures, posters and articles about him.” Louis said  
“Sounds like they have good taste,” The guy chuckled as he took off his sunglasses.  
“Yeah maybe,” Louis said not noticing the guy was staring at him.  
“What’s your name?” The guy asked  
“Oh, sorry how rude of me. My name is Louis,” Louis said and looked up and gasped.  
“Nice to meet you Louis. I take it I don’t need to introduce myself?” the guy asked  
“Uuuhm no need,” Louis said feeling his entire face going red.  
“You don’t need to blush Louis. I’m just a normal guy. Just like you read in the article,” Harry said and pointed at the article.  
“Sorry,” Louis stammered  
“You’re quite cute,” Harry said and smiled.  
“Uh, thanks,” Louis stammered.  
“You have the most amazing blue eyes,” Harry said and smiled his flirtatious smile. Louis thought he must look like a tomato by now. He felt his stomach filled with butterflies. Why did he feel this way about Harry when he was straight? Louis had a puzzled look on his face.  
“A penny for your thoughts,” Harry said.  
“Oh. It’s nothing to worry about,” Louis said and hoped Harry wouldn’t ask about it again.  
“Are you sure? I’m a really good listener,” Harry said and leaned closer to Louis.  
“Uhm yeah. Just some confusing thoughts,” Louis said and swallowed hard.  
“Okay, well if you want to talk about it, you know where I’ll be,” Harry said and winked.

For the next hour Louis sat and thought about his thoughts. He was convinced he was straight, yet he had never had a girlfriend even though he had kissed girls before. So how could he be sure that he was straight. Because you’ve never had feelings for a guy, a voice inside his head said. But what if I haven’t found the right guy, another voice said. Louis’ head started to hurt so he massaged his temples.  
“Do you have a headache?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah. I must have not drunk to much yesterday or perhaps I have bad posture,” Louis said.  
“I can give you some massage if you want,” Harry offered. Louis thought about his offer. It could be a way to figure out if he had feelings for Harry, he thought.  
“That would be great,” Louis said. Harry got up and went into Louis’ little cubicle. Louis moved forward so Harry could sit behind him.  
“Okay, try and relax,” Harry said and started massaging Louis’ shoulders. It hurt a little but it felt good. After a while Harry moved on to Louis’ neck. The butterflies in Louis’ stomach went crazy. Could he really be gay after all, he thought? About half an hour later Harry started to move his hand up and down Louis’ back to let him know he was finished.  
“Thank you so much,” Louis said as Harry got up.  
“No problem,” Harry said and looked deep into Louis’ eyes. They kept looking into each other’s eyes as Louis moved back. Harry sat down in front of him as they kept their gaze. Harry leaned in and they started kissing. Louis felt his stomach making loops. He felt his body going weak and he leaned back in his seat not ending the kiss. Harry followed Louis’ move and was now laying on top of him.

“Excuse me gentlemen. We will soon hit some turbulence so you need to buckle up,” A stewardess said. Harry sat up.  
“Okay. Thank you,” Harry said. He looked down at Louis who looked surprised.  
“Wauw, you’re a great kisser,” Harry said as he pulled Louis up to a sitting position.  
“Thank you, so are you,” Louis said, smiled and blushed.  
“I should get back to my seat,” Harry said as he gave Louis a quick kiss and went back to his seat.

During the turbulence Harry noticed that Louis was not at ease so he reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand and gave it a few reassuring strokes with his thump. Louis looked at Harry and smiled and muttered thank you. Harry gave Louis’ hand a little squeeze and winked at him.  
Louis was all melted inside. He had never felt anything like that before.  
“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked.  
“That kiss,” Louis whispered.  
“Yeah, that was something,” Harry said.  
“Can I ask you something?” Louis asked.  
“Sure. Ask away,” Harry said.  
“Are you gay?” Louis asked  
“I am yes,” Harry said.  
“Are you?” Harry asked.  
“I thought I wasn’t, but now I’m not so sure.” Louis almost whispered.  
“So, I’ve confused a straight guy?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.  
“Hmm, what can I do to help with your confusion?” Harry asked.  
“Uhm, now that the turbulence is over again, maybe you could come over here again,” Louis said.  
“Sure, I just have to go to the toilet and then I’ll be right there,” Harry said and smiled. He got up to the toilet and was back before long.

Harry went over to Louis and sat down next to him. Louis laid down and Harry followed him. The lights turned off and everyone was getting ready to sleep. Harry and Louis looked into each other’s eyes and then Harry leaned down and started to kiss Louis. Louis pulled him closer and they were now snogging. Out of nowhere Louis felt his cock harden in his pants.  
“Well someone’s getting turned on,” Harry whispered into Louis’s ear.  
“Yeah,” Louis panted  
“I guess you’re not as straight as you thought sweet thing,” Harry smirked.  
“I guess not. I’ve been with guys before but they have never turned me on like you do,” Louis whispered.  
“Well, I’m glad I’m not like the other guys you’ve been with,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“Yeah me too,” Louis said. Harry started nibbling at Louis’ earlobe then went to kiss his neck. Louis let out a low sigh.  
“Have you ever had sex in a plane?” Harry whispered.  
“No, never,” Louis whispered back.  
“Do you want to?” Harry whispered.  
“Uhm, I’m not quite sure,” Louis whispered back.  
“It’s sexy as hell, and you’ll explode if you don’t cum,” Harry whispered.  
“As long as you’re careful,” Louis whispered.  
“Always babe. I’m always gentle,” Harry whispered and kissed Louis deeply.  
“Okay, I’m in, but how are we going to do it?” Louis asked.  
“You’ll go first, and then I’ll follow a few minutes later. I’ll knock four times, so you’ll know it’s me,” Harry whispered.  
“Okay,” Louis whispered. He kissed Harry and went up an into the toilet.

A few minutes later there were four knocks on the toilet door. Louis unlocked the door and let Harry in. They hugged and started kissing. Harry then started stroking Louis’ bulge.  
“Do you want to fuck me, or should I fuck you?” Harry whispered.  
“You should fuck me. I want to feel you inside me,” Louis whispered and let out a low moan.  
“Okay babe,” Harry whispered as he unbuttoned Louis’ trousers. He pulled down the trousers and pants so Louis’ cock dangled in the air.  
“Wauw babe. Not only do you have a great plump ass, you also have a great cock,” Harry whispered.  
“Thanks,” louis whispered and kissed Harry.  
Harry went on his knees and started sucking Louis off. It had been a while since Louis had masturbated so it wasn’t long before he came in Harry’s mouth. Harry got up and kissed louis. Their tongues intertwined and Louis could taste his own cum. It was kind of hot, he thought.  
Louis unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and pulled them and the pants down. At first he jerked him off as he looked Harry in the eyes. Harry whispered down to him that he looked sexy as hell and that he could not wait to fuck his plump ass. Louis then sucked on his cock. After a while he looked up at Harry as he continued to suck him.  
“Babe, you look so hot right now. Get up here so I can fuck you,” Harry whispered.  
Louis got on his feet, kissed Harry deeply and turned his back to him. Harry had managed to sneak lube onto the plane without anyone noticing. He put some lube on his fingers, spread Louis’ ass cheeks and started fingering him to warm him up. Louis felt his cock getting hard again so he started to jerk it off slowly. When Harry felt Louis’ hole was ready, he put some lube on his cock and pressed the cock against the hole. As Harry pressed his cock inside Louis, Louis whimpered a little. When Harry was in he pulled Louis up and turned his head and kissed him deeply. He slowly started thrusting his hips back and forth. Louis let out low moans as Harry continued to fuck him.  
“Oh my god, you’re amazing!” Louis moaned.  
It wasn’t long before Harry felt his orgasm coming. He pulled out of Louis, turned him around, pushed him on his knees and put his cock in his mouth and shot a big load. Louis got up, kissed Harry and let him taste his own cum. After the sex, they stood and kissed and then pulled up their pants and trousers.  
They went back to their seats.  
“How long are you in LA for?” Harry asked.  
“A month, then I go back to Doncaster,” Louis said.  
“You live in Doncaster?” Harry asked.  
“Yes,” Louis said.  
“Awesome. When I’m home I live in Holmes Chapel,” Harry said and smiled.  
“Okay, that’s not far from Donny,” Louis said.  
“No, I can easily come and visit you,” Harry said and winked.  
“That would be great,” Louis said and smiled.  
“Yeah it would,” Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Louis which he responded.  
“Maybe if we’re not too busy we could also meet during this month,” Louis said hopefully  
“Of course babe, I wouldn’t be able to stay away from you even if I tried,” Harry said and winked.  
“Right back at you,” Louis said and winked back.  
“Why don’t you type in your number, that way I’ll actually be able to contact you,” Harry said. He handed Louis the phone. He typed in his number and his name and handed the phone back.  
“So, what did you save yourself as?” Harry asked  
“Why don’t you look through your contacts and see if you can find me,” Louis winked. Harry looked through his contacts and stumbled over a “plump ass sweet thing”. Harry chuckled.  
“Okay Mr. Plump ass sweet thing, hand me your phone so I can type in my number,” Harry said. Louis handed him his phone and typed in his number along with his name. Right after he had saved his number a text came in. Harry accidentally read it. _How far are you prince poop?_  
“Here’s your phone. You got a text and I accidentally read it,” Harry said. Louis took the phone and opened the text. Louis’ face blushed after he had read it. Did Harry really read what Lottie had called him. Louis texted Lottie back that _they were still up in the air, and that he had something he really needed to tell her when he got to his hotel_. Seconds later she texted him back _that she couldn’t wait to hear what it was_. Louis looked up at Harry with red cheeks.  
“So who was that?” Harry asked curiously.  
“Uhm, that was my eldest younger sister,” Louis said.  
“Okay, cute nickname,” Harry said and smiled.  
“Thanks, she was five when she started calling me that and since then it’s just always been her nickname for me,” Louis said and blushed  
“You’re cute when you blush,” Harry said and smiled.  
“Thanks. You’re cute when you smile,” Louis said and smiled.  
“Thanks babe. We might have only known each other for a few hours, but I can’t get enough of you,” Harry said and leaned over to kiss Louis which he responded.  
“I can’t get enough of you either. Why don’t come over here again, we still have a few more hours until we land,” Louis said. Harry got up and got to Louis’ cubicle. Harry laid down next to Louis.  
“What do you have in mind babe?” Harry asked.  
“We could snuggle a bit and get to know each other,” Louis suggested.  
“Sounds like a perfect idea babe,” Harry said and kissed Louis.

They snuggled and talked for hours and when there were a few hours left of the flight they knew everything about each other.  
Louis kissed Harry and went on to kiss his neck. He kissed all around the neck and went up and nibbled on his right earlobe. He then went to whisper something in his ear.  
“Care for another round gorgeous?” Louis whispered.  
“Always babe. Want to fuck me this time?” Harry asked.  
“Yes. I want to feel my big cock inside your tight hole. I also want to see your gorgeous face when I fuck you,” Louis teased.  
“You really know how to turn on a guy babe. Okay, same procedure as last time, you go first and I’ll follow in a few minutes,” Harry said.

Louis got up and went to the toilet and just like the first time, Harry followed a few minutes later. When Harry had gotten in and they had locked the door again, they both pulled down their pants and Louis started sucking Harry off. Before Harry could come he pushed Louis off and got down on his knees and sucked Louis rock hard. He handed him the lube and turned around so Louis could finger him. When Louis felt that Harry was ready, he turned Harry around, put some lube on his cock and lifted Harry. Harry swung his legs around Louis’ hips and he was lowered down on Louis' cock. When Louis penetrated Harry, Harry leaned forward and whispered into Louis’ ear: “Don’t be gentle babe I can take it.” Louis started fucking Harry harder and harder and Harry moaned into Louis’ neck and ear. With all that moaning it didn’t take long for Louis to shoot his load up Harry’s ass. After he came he put Harry down and sat down on the toilet to catch his breath. Harry started to jerk off and a few minutes later he whispered to Louis that he needed to open his mouth because he was going to cum. Harry shot his load into Louis’ mouth and he swallowed every single drop. They kissed and got their pants back on and went back to their seats.

With 30 minutes left of the flight they packed their stuff. Just before landing, they shared a long passionate kiss and Harry whispered in Louis’ ear that they would soon be seeing each again. The plane landed and Harry got up with his two bodyguards. They both got their luggage at the same time and Harry whispered to Louis that he should leave first because he wanted to have last look of his ass until they saw each other again.  
Louis went first and saw a sea of paparazzi waiting for Harry. Louis made sure to strut his ass as he walked out of the airport. He stopped and looked behind him. He could see Harry being stalked by the paparazzi. As Harry walked past Louis he winked at him and muttered nice ass.


	2. Living the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis got to Los Angeles. He met up with Harry shortly after they landed. They found out that they were staying at the same hotel.
> 
> During Louis' month in LA he recorded songs with Justin and ended up making music with Harry as well.
> 
> On Louis' last day, Louis and Harry decided to spend the day together in LA.

Louis got to his hotel and got checked in. He got up to his room. He never expected to have a suite. Justin had really made sure he was taken care off. Louis found his computer and turned it on. He checked his phone to see what the time was. It was 4 pm in England which meant that his mom wouldn’t be home for another one and a half hour which would give him plenty of time to call Lottie and tell her about Harry. He found Lottie’s number and called her.

“Hello,” Lottie chirped.  
“Hi princess,” Louis chirped back.  
“Oh my god hi, I’ve been waiting for you to call. How was the flight?” Lottie asked.  
“It was a little long but completely not what I expected,” Louis said.  
“Oh, why not? Wait, does it have anything to do with what you needed to tell me?” Lottie asked.  
“It has indeed. Are Phoebe and Daisy home from school yet?” Louis asked.  
“No, they called and said they were going to Melanie’s house, so they won’t be home until tonight, why do you ask?” Lottie asked.  
“Are you home alone?” Louis asked.  
“No, Fizzy just got home. What’s wrong Lou?” Lottie asked.  
“Okay, uhm I don’t quite know how to say this,” Louis started.  
“Is it okay if I put you on speaker? Fizzy is being nosy,” Lottie said.  
“Uh yeah sure. Just promise me that you guys won’t tell mom or the twins. I don’t want them to freak out,” Louis said  
“Freak out about what?” Fizzy asked.  
“Harry Styles was on the plane sat next to me, and we ended up snogging and stuff the entire plane flight,” Louis said with a low voice.  
“YOU WHAT?” Lottie yelled.  
“Yes. Lots, you know how I’ve always thought I was straight after my experimenting phase failed?” Louis asked  
“Yes, even with your flamboyant and sassy personality, you really fit the stereotype of a gay person,” Lottie said.  
“Yes exactly. Turns out I’m not so straight as I thought I was,” Louis said.  
“So are you and Harry dating now, or was it just a onetime thing?” Fizzy asked.  
“I don’t think we’re dating, but it was definitely not a onetime thing. When we kissed we had a connection I’ve never felt with anyone before,” Louis said.  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe you had a connection with Harry Styles,” Fizzy squeaked.  
“I know, I can’t believe that either, but he’s just the most amazing person in the whole world,” Louis chirped.  
“Sounds like someone is head over heels in love,” Lottie teased.  
“Yeah you can say that. We’re going to meet up as much as possible while I’m here,” Louis said.  
“That’s great. We’re so happy for you,” Fizzy said.  
“Who are you happy for?” Jay asked from the hallway.  
“Mom, you’re home early,” Lottie said.  
“Yeah, there wasn’t anything else I could do so they said I could go home. Who are you on the phone with?” Jay asked.  
“Goofy,” Fizzy said. Goofy was Fizzy’s nickname for Louis.  
“Oh. Hi my love, how was your flight?” Jay asked.  
“It was good. I saw a couple of movies. Flying in business class is way better than flying economy,” Louis said.  
“I bet it is sweetheart. Are you at the hotel?” Jay asked.  
“I am yeah, and you’re not going to believe it,” Louis said.  
“What hun?” Jay asked.  
“I’m staying in a suite while I’m here,” Louis said.  
“That’s great my love. Justin really has made sure you’re being taken care off. It was great to hear from you my love but we have to go. The girls are going to help with dinner. We love you so much and miss you,” Jay said.  
“Okay mom. I miss and love you guys too. You all mean the world to me. I’ll talk to you soon,” Louis said.  
“Talk to you soon boobear,” Jay said and hung up.

After Louis had unpacked his suitcase, he went on his computer and started searching the internet for articles about Harry. He could see that there had already been posted something from this morning in the airport. Apparently the paparazzi had picked up on Harry’s wink and now they were speculating who Harry was winking at. Louis chuckled.

Louis had the whole day to explore Los Angeles. He wasn’t going to meet with Justin until tomorrow.  
Louis went down to the lobby, to ask the receptionist what he had to see since it was his first time in the city. The receptionist gave him a ton of options to choose from. He decided that he would just look around. He had heard so many great things about Earth Café, so he decided to go there. Before he could catch a taxi, his phone started to ring. He looked at the display. Who the hell was “your sex god”, he thought to himself.

“Hello,” Louis said.  
“Hello, is this plump ass sweet thing?” Harry asked.  
“Hehe, yes it is,” Louis said and smiled.  
“Good. I love your smile,” Harry said.  
“How do you know I smiled?” Louis asked.  
“I could hear it in your voice,” Harry said.  
“Okay then. What are you up to?” Louis asked.  
“Nothing much, just laying on my bed in my hotel, missing you like crazy,” Harry said.  
“I miss you too. That flight was the best flight in my entire life,” Louis said.  
“Same here. What are you up to babe?” Harry asked.  
“I was planning on going to Hollywood Boulevard and check out Earth Café,” Louis said.  
“Great choice, it’s an amazing place. I really can’t stop thinking about you. My cock is so rock hard right now,” Harry said hoping he would get the hint.  
“Oh really. I guess Earth Café can wait until later. I mean, I am here in this city for a whole month, so I have plenty of time to go there,” Louis said getting the hint.  
“I’m staying at the Hollywood Roosevelt hotel on Hollywood Boulevard. I’m in the cabana room,” Harry said.  
“What a coincidence, I’m staying in one of the superior rooms,” Louis said.  
“What, really? Okay then, come on up babe,” Harry said and hung up.

Louis went inside again and got in the lift. He pressed the floor button on which the cabana room was. He got to Harry’s room and knocked four times. Harry opened the door and Louis quickly got in. Harry pulled Louis close and kissed him deeply. Louis could feel how hard Harry was and started stroking the bulge.  
“You don’t mess around, do you?” Harry asked.  
“Not when my sex god is horny as hell,” Louis said and winked.  
“You like my name?” Harry asked.  
“Very, now lead the way sex god,” Louis said.  
“How about we do it on this sofa?” Harry asked.  
“Where ever you want to do it, is fine with me,” Louis said and kissed Harry deeply.

Harry threw Louis down on the sofa and got on top of him. He thrusted his crotch against Louis’ which also made him quite hard. Harry got up and took all of his clothes off. Louis looked at him and admired his beautiful young body. Louis couldn’t believe that he was this lucky. That Harry Styles only had eyes for him.  
“Taking in the sight?” Harry asked.  
“Yes. You look amazing. How am I so lucky?” Louis asked.  
“The same way I’m so lucky. Are you going to join me?” Harry asked.  
“Of course,” Louis said and got up and took all of his clothes off. Now it was Harry’s turn to admire the beautiful young body.  
“So now that we don’t have to worry about anyone interrupting us, how about we take all the time we can?” Harry asked.  
“Sure. How about you get down on all four on that sofa,” Louis said.

Harry got on all four on the sofa. Louis walked up behind him and slit one finger up his ass. With his other hand he slowly started to jerk him off while he kissed his ass. Louis put another finger up his ass. Harry moaned loudly. He didn’t really care if anyone heard him. A third finger came up his ass. Harry thrusted his hips back to get the most effect from Louis’ fingers. After a while Louis pulled his fingers out and started to rim Harry’s ass. Harry had never had his ass rimmed like that before. The rimming was deep and hot and Harry could not keep his pleasure quiet. Louis put some lube on his cock and without any warning Louis pushed his cock far up Harry’s ass, that Harry had to clench his fists and bite the sofa.  
“Are you okay gorgeous?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You just took me by surprise babe. But don’t stop babe, I have a high pain threshold so I can take it,” Harry said.  
Louis started to pound Harry’s ass faster and faster and deeper and deeper. Every time Louis touched Harry’s back, he trembled. His skin was so sensitive that the slightest touch made him tremble. It didn’t take long for Harry to cum. He shot his big load all over the sofa. Louis pulled out and went to get some toilet paper to clean it up. After the cum had been cleaned up, Harry kneeled in front of Louis and sucked him off until he came.

They laid down on the floor and cuddled. For the rest of the day they cuddled, fucked, ordered room service, saw some movies and just enjoyed being naked.

When it was 9.30 pm Louis kissed Harry deeply and passionately and told him he had to get back to his room because he had to get up early the next day. Harry returned the deep and passionate kiss and let him get dressed. He walked Louis to the door and they kissed some more before Harry said that he would miss him and that they would see each other again soon.

 

Louis woke up the next day at 7 o’clock. He would be picked up in two hours so he had plenty of time to have breakfast and shower. He wondered if Harry was awake, and if he should go knock on his door, but decided not to. If he did it, he wouldn’t be able to leave.  
Louis sat down on his sofa. He grabbed his phone and looked through the pictures they took yesterday. They were so in love and couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. You could really see the love between them. Louis’ body filled up with joy and thought to himself that he was the luckiest man on earth. He looked at the time and saw that he better had to go take a shower because the time was now 8 o’clock.

At 9 o’clock Louis went downstairs to the lobby. He saw some paparazzi outside and wondered is Harry was still in his room or if he had left. Louis went outside and saw a guy in a suit waiting by a car.  
“Hey kid, are you Louis Tomlinson?” the guy in the suit said.  
“I am,” Louis said.  
“Great, get in. Justin might me a little late though. His son had been up all night and Justin’s wife isn’t home,” the guy said.  
“It’s fine, I understand. Family always comes first,” Louis said.  
“So, you’re a family person huh. I have a feeling that you and Justin will get on really well. I’m Tom,” Tom said.  
“Yeah, I’m really close to my family. I have six siblings and my mother is my best friend. Oh, and nice to meet you Tom,” Louis said.  
“Wauw a big family, I like that. Nice to meet you too, now let’s get going,” Tom said and got in the driver’s seat. Louis got in the back, closed the door and they drove off to Justin’s studio.

When they got to the studio, Justin’s car was parked out front. Louis followed Tom inside and Tom introduced Justin to Louis.  
“Hi Louis, nice to meet you in person. Sorry, I wasn’t the one to tell you after your show in Doncaster, but I had to catch a flight back here,” Justin said.  
“It’s so nice to meet you too. I still can’t believe that I’m here,” Louis said a tiny bit star struck.  
“You have an amazing voice which I think will work great with mine,” Justin said.  
“Wauw what a compliment to get. I’m so excited to work with you,” Louis said.  
“Likewise, and you know this could turn out to be a breakthrough for you. Are you ready for that?” Justin asked.  
“I was born ready. I’ve been waiting my whole life for this,” Louis said.  
“That’s what I want to hear. Now, let’s get this collaboration on the road,” Justin said.

During the next few weeks, Louis and Justin bonded over their shared interest in their families and they wrote a couple of songs which they also recorded. 

One day when they had had lunch, Justin turned to Louis.  
“Hey Louis, I’ve been thinking. Your voice would also go great with a friend of mine. Is it something you could be interested in?” Justin asked.  
“Yeah sure. The more contacts I can get in this business the better,” Louis said.  
“Great. Would it be alright if he stops by today if he can?” Justin asked.  
“Sure,” Louis said.  
Justin picked up his phone and called his friend.  
“He’ll be here shortly. He’s so talented and I think you’re going to love him. I have to warn you though, he can be a bit of a charmer,” Justin said.  
“Well, I’m seeing someone at the moment so that shouldn’t be a problem,” Louis said and instantly thought of Harry and his kisses.  
“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Justin said.

15 minutes later the front door to the studio opened. Two men entered and Louis immediately recognised them. It was Harry’s bodyguards.  
“Hey Paul, hey Mark, how are you?” Justin asked.  
“Thanks we’re great. Although it’s hard work to keep an eye on that little shit,” Paul said.  
“Oh, how so?” Justin asked.  
“He’s just all over the place, and he can barely sit down half the time,” Paul said. Louis blushed but they didn’t seem to notice. Thank god Louis thought.  
“Are you talking behind my back again Paul?” Harry asked as he entered.  
“No no, of course not,” Paul said.  
“Come on Paul, I know when people are talking behind my back,” Harry said.  
“Anyway. Justin how are you mate?” Harry asked.  
“I’m good thanks. H, you’re going to love this kid I’ve been working with these last few weeks. He’s so talented and have the most amazing voice,” Justin said.  
“Sounds good. So where is he?” Harry asked.  
“Right here,” Louis said as he walked towards Harry.  
“Oh my god,” Harry said looking gobsmacked.  
“What’s wrong H?” Justin asked.  
“Uhm, nothing,” Harry said and sat down on a chair, only to get a jolt up his ass. Harry quickly got up.  
“Looks like someone’s having trouble sitting down,” Louis chuckled.  
“Uhm yeah. So uhm should we try and sing a little?” Harry asked nervously.  
“Yeah. Are you sure you’re okay H?” Justin asked.  
“Yeah, I just need a moment to myself,” Harry said and went to the toilet.  
“I’ll be right back. Can’t sing on a full bladder,” Louis said and went to the toilet as well.

When Louis got to the toilet, Harry looked a little pale. When he saw Louis enter he spun around.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that it was Justin you were working with?” Harry whispered.  
“I didn’t want the media to find out,” Louis said and walked closer to Harry.  
“You know I wouldn’t have said anything if you asked me not to,” Harry whispered.  
“I know. I’m sorry love,” Louis said now standing right in front of Harry.  
“You’re going to be even more sorry tonight,” Harry whispered and winked.  
“Oh I am? What do you have in mind?” Louis asked as he moved his face closer to Harry’s.  
“Oh, you’ll see,” Harry whispered and smirked. Harry met Louis’ lips and they shared a few kisses.

“Justin might be my friend, but I don’t think we should tell him. I want you to myself for as long as possible,” Harry said.  
“Deal, but let’s get out there so they don’t get suspicious,” Louis said and gave Harry a last kiss.

They both returned and all three of them sat down and talked songs and Harry and Louis sang some songs together to see if their voices would be a good match.  
“I knew it was a good idea to bring you in H. Your voices sound amazing together. It’s like they were made for each other,” Justin said.  
“Yeah. Maybe we should collab outside of the studio as well,” Harry said and winked at Louis.  
“Sorry, but I’m seeing someone, and I really like the person,” Louis said.  
“See, I told you he would be flirting with you,” Justin said to Louis.  
“Yeah, but I’m very faithful and don’t cheat,” Louis said. Harry raised one of his eye brows.  
“What a shame. I’m sure we would have had great fun together,” Harry said and winked.  
“Okay H, enough with the flirting. He’s clearly not interested,” Justin said.

For the rest of the time Louis was in LA, he got to see the sights the receptionist recommended. He was also in the studio with Justin and Harry and they ended up with 10 songs for Louis to release and few songs for Justin to release.

The last day in LA had come for Louis. Tomorrow he would be going back to Doncaster. Harry had cancelled all his planes to spend the day with him.  
They woke up in Harry’s bed. Louis was the first to wake up. He looked over at Harry. Even when he was asleep he looked amazing, Louis thought. He leaned over and kissed Harry.  
“Good morning love,” Louis chirped.  
“Mmmh, morning babe. How did you sleep?” Harry asked.  
“Good. How about you?” Louis asked.  
“Like a baby,” Harry said and looked deep into Louis’ eyes. Louis leaned down and kissed him a couple of times.  
“You are so beautiful,” Louis whispered.  
“So are you. What do you want to do today?” Harry asked.  
“We should go to the Earth Café,” Louis said.  
“That sounds like a great idea. What else?” Harry asked.  
“Uhm, I don’t know, what do you want to do?” Louis asked.  
“There’s actually somewhere I want to show you. It’s my favourite spot in all of LA,” Harry said.  
“I can’t wait to see it,” Louis said and smiled.  
“There’s also one last thing we should do,” Harry said.  
“What’s that?” Louis asked.  
“Since I don’t know when I’ll be in England again, I want to enjoy you one more time,” Harry said.  
“Of course love. I’m not leaving without having fucked you one more time,” Louis said and smirked.  
“You’re going to get fucked as well babe,” Harry smirked.  
“Where haven’t we had sex yet?” Harry asked.  
“We’ve had sex everywhere in here, but I could really use a shower,” Louis said.  
“Do you mind if I join you?” Harry asked.  
“No, I was expecting you to join me,” Louis said and winked.

Louis got up and walked naked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on so it could get to the right temperature. A few moments later Harry joined him. Harry walked over to him and slowly pushed him in to the shower. The water splashed down on the them. Harry leaned in and kissed him their tongues met and started playing with each other. While they were kissing Louis felt Harry’s hands groping his ass. His cock started to get hard and Harry’s cock got hard as well. Louis felt a few fingers up his ass. He started to moan and put two of his fingers up Harry’s ass. It was now Harry’s turn to moan. They stood fingering each other for a good while, while moaning loudly.  
“You are truly my knight in shining armour,” Louis moaned into Harry’s ear.  
“Oh god babe, you are mine too. I’ve never had better sex than I’ve had with you,” Harry moaned.  
“I’m glad to hear that. Now, I want you to stick that amazing huge cock of yours up my tight hole. I want it all up my ass,” Louis panted.  
“As you wish babe,” Harry said.  
Harry turned Louis around and pressed his cock up Louis’ ass. Louis moaned loudly. Harry thrusted his hips back and forth faster and faster and deeper and deeper. They moaned and moaned and were so turned on. Harry didn’t want to come yet so he pulled out. He turned Louis around and cupped his face.  
“You are the best person in the whole world,” Harry said as he leaned in and gave Louis a kiss.  
“You are too. I’ve never been happier in my entire life,” Louis said and kissed him back.  
“Me neither. Now it’s your turn to fuck me and then we’ll come at the same,” Harry said.  
Louis turned Harry around and pressed his cock up his ass. Harry moaned loudly. Louis thrusted his hips back and forth faster and faster and deeper and deeper. They moaned and moaned and were so turned on.  
“I might come soon love,” Louis moaned.  
“That’s perfect babe because I’ll come soon too. Pull out and we’ll shoot the loads on each other,” Harry said.  
Louis pulled out and turned Harry around. They jerked off and after a minute they both shot their loads on each other’s stomachs. They embraced each other and kissed deeply.  
They washed up and put some clothes on.

Harry had called Paul and asked if he could borrow the car, because he wanted to go places on his own. Paul was a bit reluctant at first, but Harry managed to persuade him. Harry went to pick up the keys and Louis got downstairs to the parking garage.  
When Louis got down there a load of paparazzi were waiting. Great, he thought, now they would be tailing them all day. He quickly got his phone out and texted Harry to let him know that the paps were down there. Harry replied that Louis shouldn’t worry and they would still have a great last day. Louis started walking towards the car when he heard Harry coming down. The paparazzi went crazy and took a whole lot of photos of him. Harry just ignored them and got to the car and unlocked it. As they saw that Louis was headed towards Harry’s car they started to take photos of him and asking him how he knew Harry and what his name was. Harry shouted that they should leave him alone and that he was a friend. Louis got to the car and got in the passenger’s seat. Harry got in the car and turned on the ignition and they drove off.  
“They can really be persistent,” Louis said.  
“Yeah, at first it’s really annoying but after a while you’ll get used to it,” Harry said. He grabbed Louis’ hand and squeezed it.  
“I guess that’s what life will be for me once Justin releases his songs,” Louis said.  
“Yeah, but also when you release those songs we sing. Everyone will know it’s me right away and then they’ll look into you next and maybe get the radios to play the songs,” Harry said.  
“I just have to embrace it. Walking around with you is good training for that,” Louis said and smiled.  
“Haha, yeah it sure is,” Harry chuckled.

They got to the Earth Café. When they were in there the other guests looked at them and Louis overheard a few of them saying that they thought Harry and Louis were on a date because it looked like it.  
After they had finished at the Earth Café they drove around where Harry told Louis some great stories about the different things they drove past.   
When the sun started to set they drove up to a secluded place. They got out of the car and sat down on a bench and watched the sun setting on the Hollywood sign.  
“Wauw, this is amazing,” Louis said in awe.  
“I know right. Every time I’m in LA I always make sure to come up here and just enjoy the silence and spending some time alone. You are the first person I’ve ever brought up here. Not even Paul or Mark have been here,” Harry said and grabbed Louis’ hand. Their fingers intertwined and Harry looked at Louis.  
“You mean so much to me, and the thought of not seeing you for I don’t know how long kills me,” Harry said. Louis looked back.  
“Thank you for showing me this amazing spot. You also mean so much to me and I can’t even begin to tell you how much the thought of not having you near me every day scares me,” Louis said. He leaned in and they shared the deepest kiss they’ve ever shared.

They drove back to the hotel. Harry went with Louis to his room to help him pack. Louis had to catch the plane at 11 am and had to be at the airport by 9. Harry stayed the night in Louis’ room to spend as much time with him as possible. They woke up at 6.30 and laid and cuddled and kissed and cried. Just before Louis had to leave they hugged one more time, and shared a deep tearful kiss. Harry went back to his room and Louis went down to the lobby to check out and hailed a taxi.


	3. Surprise

Louis thought this plane journey was more boring than on the way to LA. But then again, on that flight he was sat next to Harry and they ended up having sex twice and that was the start of their relationship. Louis missed Harry and hoped that he would come back to England soon. Louis ended up falling asleep and slept for half of the flight. The other half of the flight he spent on his computer. He went to google and typed in Harry Styles. There had been some recent articles stating that whenever Harry had been out in LA he looked happier so they wondered if he had a boyfriend. There was also an article about how Harry had been spotted around LA yesterday with a guy, they thought was his boyfriend. They had no idea how close they were of the truth, he thought.

 

The plane landed and Louis got his luggage. He went out and was met with a huge surprise. His entire family had come to welcome him home. He stopped and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“Welcome back my sweet baby,” Jay said as she walked up and gave him a hug.

“It’s good to be back. Thank you all for coming,” Louis said.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world poop,” Lottie said as she came and gave him a hug.

“FAMILY HUG,” Louis yelled and they all went to hug him.

“So how are we going to divide who’s driving with who?” Lottie asked.

“Lottie, why don’t you take Lou, Phoebe and Daisy, and Fizzy can ride with me along with Doris and Ernest,” Jay said.

“Sure, sounds like a good plan,” Lottie said.

 

They went out to the cars and got in.

“So how was LA?” Phoebe asked.

“Warm, I basically just wore vests the entire time,” Louis said. Daisy squeaked from the back seat.

“What’s wrong?” Lottie asked.

“Oh my god he looks so happy,” Daisy said.

“Who?” Louis asked even though he knew who it was deep down.

“Harry Styles. He hasn’t looked this happy in months,” Daisy said.

“I so want to meet him. He’s just so hot, and I bet he’s good in bed,” Phoebe said.

“What did you say?” Lottie gasped.

“Please don’t tell mom that I said that. She’ll freak,” Phoebe said.

“Well according to a lot of the fanfictions, he is,” Daisy said.

“Uhm, can’t we talk about something else please? I don’t want to hear about how he is in bed,” Louis said knowing actually how he was in bed. A text rolled in on Louis’ phone.

“Who’s it from?” Phoebe asked.

“It’s none of your business,” Louis said.

He opened the text and saw it was from Harry. “Hey b, how was the flight? Missing you like crazy! Xxx”. Louis smiled and Lottie noticed out of her corner.

“So who’s the lucky girl?” Lottie said.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“The girl who’s texting you, who is she?” Lottie asked.

“Oh, just someone I met in LA, who I have great chemistry with,” Louis said and smiled. He knew he had to pretend it was a girl and not Harry.

 

They got home, and the next few days all Louis could talk about was how great Justin had been and what a great city LA was.

 

 

A month passed and Louis still hadn’t posted the songs he did with Harry. He was so afraid of what Daisy and Phoebe would say. He also hadn’t posted the songs with Justin. Only the family had heard them and they urged him to post them but he wasn’t sure.

One day Jay got home from work and told Louis, that he was invited to perform in Manchester at Old Trafford in two weeks. He said yes and for the next two weeks they talked about what he should perform. The entire family said that he should sing the songs he recorded in LA and suggested a few other songs.

 

The day finally came where Louis had to perform in Manchester. He was a bit nervous, but that was usually a good sign for him. They all drove to Manchester and went to Old Trafford. Louis was given his own changing room. As he walked down the hall way he noticed who else would be playing for this small festival. He saw the list and saw that the festival would end with a special guest, but it didn’t say who it was.

The day progressed and every other act had performed and it was now Louis’ turn. He walked on stage with confidence and sang his heart out. The audience loved him and wanted him to do an encore. He went back on stage and did the encore.

Louis got back to his dressing room, inside was a huge bouquet of flowers. He checked to see if there was a card but there wasn’t. His family joined him and told him how proud they were of him. Lottie noticed the bouquet.

“Who are the flowers from?” She asked.

“I don’t know. There’s no card,” Louis said.

 

They could hear in the speakers that the special guest was about to be presented. Phoebe went to open the door and as she did that, Harry walked past.

“OH MY GOD,” She cried. Harry heard her and went back.

“Hi there, are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Oh my god I love you so much,” Phoebe stammered.

“Thank you babe,” Harry said and looked round. He found Louis’ eyes.

“Hey Louis, great show, you really killed it out there,” Harry said.

“Thank you,” Louis said and looked puzzled. Jay saw his face.

“Are you okay, my love?” Jay asked.

“Uhm yeah, I’m fine. Aren’t you supposed to go on now?” Louis asked Harry.

“Yeah, I don’t know where my thoughts were,” Harry said. Louis knew exactly where Harry’s thoughts were, because he could see Harry’s trousers tighten around the crotch area. Luckily no one else noticed.

Harry got on stage and the crowd went wild. He performed many of his old songs but when it was time for the last song Harry told them it was a new song.

“Okay guys, so this last song is a song no one has ever heard before. It’s a song I’ve been writing on for the last few weeks. The song is about a special someone,” Harry said and started singing. Harry sang about the feelings he had for this guy and how happy he made him and how the guy was his knight in shining armour. When Harry sang the last line Louis blushed and felt tears pressing to run down. Lottie and Fizzy saw his reaction to the song and both held his hands. They stroked his hands to calm him down. Harry ended the show with saying that Manchester had been great and that he always enjoyed performing there.

Louis felt a few tear drops running down his cheeks. He whispered to Lottie that he would be in his dressing room and he wanted to be alone. Lottie nodded and Louis left.

On the way to his dressing room he texted Harry to get to his dressing room right away.

Louis had barely gotten inside before Harry got in. Louis rushed over to him and gave him the tightest hug. He reached behind Harry and locked the door. He looked into Harry’s eyes and then gave him a big kiss. Harry answered the kiss with another kiss. Harry then noticed the tears on Louis’ face.

“Are you okay babe?” Harry asked.

“I’m now. Why didn’t you tell me you were performing here?” Louis asked.

“I didn’t know until two days ago and when I saw that you would be performing I wanted it to be a surprise,” Harry said.

“Well you certainly succeeded with that,” Louis said and smiled.

“Yeah, you looked a little puzzled earlier,” Harry said.

“More like a lot puzzled,” Louis said.

“Did you like the last song?” Harry asked.

“I loved it. The song is actually the reason for my tears,” Louis said.

“I’m glad you loved it,” Harry said.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Love are you okay?” Jay asked.

“I’m fine mom, I just need some time alone,” Louis said.

“Okay, but we were planning to go home now,” Jay said.

“I can drive you home,” Harry whispered.

“Okay. You can go, I’ll find some way to get home,” Louis said.

“Are you sure love?” Jay asked.

“Yes mom, just go, I don’t mind,” Louis said.

“Okay, see you at home boobear,” Jay said and Louis and Harry could hear her walk away.

“Boobear?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, mom’s nickname for me since I was a baby,” Louis said and blushed.

“You really are cute when you blush,” Harry said and kissed Louis’ blushing cheeks.

A text buzzed in on Louis’ phone. “Is she with you? And do you think that the flowers are from her?”.

“Who is she?” Harry asked curiously. He had clearly read the text.

“You. I haven’t told my mother or the twins about you yet. The only two who knows about you are Lottie and Fizzy. I hope you’re not mad at me,” Louis said.

“Of course I’m not mad at you babe. I get it, especially when your sisters are such huge fans,” Harry said and hugged Louis.

“But I plan to tell them, I just don’t know how,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry babe. Suddenly you’ll know,” Harry said and kissed him.

“You really are the best person,” Louis said and kissed him.

 

Suddenly they could hear a woman in the hall way.

“Hazza where are you? I know you haven’t left,” the women shouted.

“Sorry I have to open, it’s my mom,” Harry said and unlocked the door.

He opened the door and Harry’s mom stopped in front of the door.

“I’m right here mom,” Harry said.

“What are you doing in there with a locked door?” Harry’s mom asked.

“Mom, I would like you to meet Louis Tomlinson, the person who inspired my last song,” Harry said.

“Oh, so you are the one who has made my baby all love sick. Hi, I’m Anne,” Anne said.

“Yeah that’s me, and he has also made me all love sick. Nice to meet you,” Louis said.

“Nice to meet you too. Haz we should get home,” Anne said.

“I promised I would drive Louis home,” Harry said.

“It’s late. Why doesn’t Louis stay the night and then you can drive him home tomorrow?” Anne asked.

“Fine by me, what do you say babe?” Harry asked.

“Sure, I’ll just text Lottie and tell her to tell mom that I got to drunk and stayed the night in here in Manchester,” Louis said.

 

Louis went back to Holmes Chapel with Harry and his mom. When they got there Anne told Harry that she didn’t want to hear any moaning in case they planned to have sex. Harry and Louis blushed. They went up to Harry’s room and locked the door.

”Oh, how I’ve missed you babe,” Harry said.

”I’ve missed you too. It’s so good to have you back in my arms,” Louis said.

”There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now,” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ hands.

”What is that love?” Louis asked.

”Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked.

”There’s nothing I want more than to be your boyfriend,” Louis said and gave Harry a deep kiss.

 

They took their clothes off and laid down on the bed and cuddled and held hands.

“I want to make love to my boyfriend,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry turned around and looked into Louis’ eyes.

“That would be great,” Harry said and kissed him.

 

Louis caressed Harry’s naked body while kissing him deeply. Louis moved his hand closer to Harry’s cock and when he reached it he began to slowly jerk him off. Harry let out low moans. Harry then started to jerk Louis off until he was hard. Louis got up and sat between Harry’s legs. Louis pushed Harry’s legs up so his asshole was visible. Louis leaned in and began to finger Harry. When Louis felt he was ready, he slowly pressed his cock up his ass all the way in. He slowly began to thrust his hips back and forth. He leaned down and kissed Harry as he continued to thrust his hips. They both let out low moans.

“I love you so much Louis,” Harry moaned.

“I love you too. You are my entire world,” Louis moaned and kissed him.

“And you are mine. I’m so glad that I was seated next to you,” Harry said.

“Me too, it was like fate,” Louis said.

“Yeah, it was,” Harry said and smiled.

Louis made love to Harry for 15 minutes. When he felt he was about to come he pulled out and kneeled in front of Harry’s head. Harry sucked him off and Louis came in his mouth. Louis laid down next to Harry again and kissed him deeply.

It was now time to go to bed and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The next day Harry was the first to wake up. He looked at his phone and saw the time was 10 o’clock. He leaned over and kissed Louis.

“Good morning boyfriend,” Harry chirped.

“Good morning boyfriend. Wauw, I love the sound of that,” Louis said.

“Me too. It’s 10 o’clock now, how about we leave at 1 o’clock?” Harry asked

“Where are we going?” Louis asked.

“I promised I’d drive you home remember,” Harry said.

“Oh right yeah. Don’t know what I was thinking,” Louis said. Harry chuckled.

There was a knock on the door.

“Haz, are you awake?” Anne asked.

“Yeah mom we’re awake,” Harry said.

“Good. Brunch is ready,” Anne said.

“Okay, we’ll be right down,” Harry said.

 

They got up and got dressed. They went downstairs hand in hand. When they got into the kitchen they were met with a ton of food.

“So boys, how did you sleep?” Anne asked.

“Good. How did you sleep boyfriend?” Harry asked Louis.

“Good, thanks for asking,” Louis said.

“Wait a second, did you call him boyfriend?” Anne asked.

“I did. I asked him last night and he said yes,” Harry said and smiled big.

“That’s great baby. Well in that case, welcome to the family Louis and please make yourself at home,” Anne said and went and hugged Louis.

“Thanks,” Louis said.

“And don’t be a stranger when Harry’s not home,” Anne said.

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Louis said and smiled.

“At 1 o’clock I’ll take Louis home,” Harry said.

“Okay. Where is it you live Louis?” Anne asked.

“In Doncaster, with my mom and six siblings,” Louis said.

“Wauw seven kids, and I thought two kids were tough,” Anne said and chuckled.

“Yeah, it has been a bit hard for her but she is a strong woman and has raised us children well,” louis said and smiled.

 

At 1 o’clock they got out to Harry’s car and drove off to Doncaster. On the way there, Louis decided to call Lottie.

“Hi you,” Lottie said.

“Hey Lots. What are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Trying to convince Phoebe and Daisy not to try and stalk Harry,” Lottie said.

“Good idea, although it might fail,” Louis said.

“Why is that? Wait a second, the deer is not in the headlights is it?” Lottie asked. The deer is not in the headlights is it was code for he’s not coming here is he.

Louis and Lottie had developed a secret language only they knew to keep secrets from their siblings when they were being too nosy.

“He is. We’re on our way home now,” Louis said.

“When will the sun call Gollum?” Lottie asked.

“We should be home at around 3 o’clock,” Louis said.

“Mom, they’re doing that weird code thing again,” Phoebe shouted.

“Is everyone home?” Louis asked.

“Yes. Does the deer eat pancakes?” Lottie asked.

“Hold on, I’ll ask,” Louis said.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Louis asked Harry.

“Sure I’d love to,” Harry said.

“Great. Lots, he will be joining us for dinner,” Louis said.

“Okay, good because I’ll be cooking tonight,” Lottie said.

“Hey, text me when you get closer okay?” Lottie asked.

“Sure, see you soon Lots, love you,” Louis said.

“See you soon, love you too,” Lottie said and hung up.

“So are you nervous for me to meet your family?” Harry asked.

“Very, I still don’t know how to tell mom and the girls that we’re a couple,” Louis said.

“Are you ready for them to know?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely, I want to scream it out loud,” Louis said.

“Then just sit the whole family down and tell them. I can be there if you want,” Harry said.

“That would be great. You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Louis said and petted Harry’s cheek.

 

When they were outside of Doncaster, Louis texted Lottie. They drove up to the house and parked out front. Louis could see Phoebe and Daisy sitting in the window, looking out at the traffic. They loved doing that.

“Are we ready to go in?” Harry asked.

“I think so,” Louis said.

As soon as Harry stepped out of the car, the girls noticed him. Louis could see that they were freaking out. They walked up to the door and got inside.

“Mom, we’re not even joking. It was him. Harry Styles was in our driveway,” Daisy said all excited.

“But what would Harry Styles be doing in our driveway?” Jay asked.

“He drove me home,” Louis said loudly from the hall.

Phoebe and Daisy ran out and gasped when they saw Harry standing there.

“Hey, it’s not nice to stare at people,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry mate, I’m used to it by now. Hey loves, how are you?” Harry asked.

“Uhm uhm,” Phoebe and Daisy said.

Lottie came out in the hall. She gave Louis a big hug.

“You know, you never answered my text last night,” Lottie said.

“Which one?” Louis asked.

“The one with the flowers,” Lottie said.

“Oh right, yeah I think it was,” Louis said.

“You think, you don’t know?” Lottie asked.

“No, but I’m pretty sure that they were,” Louis said.

 

They all went into the living room where Jay, Fizzy, Doris and Ernest were.

“Hi, I’m Jay I’m Louis’ mom,” Jay said.

“Hi, nice to meet you all,” Harry said.

“Louis how do you know Harry?” Daisy asked.

“We met on the plane to LA,” Louis said and started to blush thinking back at that flight.

“Why are you blushing?” Jay asked.

“Uhm, no reason,” Louis said hoping she would let it go.

“What aren’t you telling me love?” Jay asked.

“Nothing mom,” Louis said, feeling his hands getting clammy.

“You’re clearly hiding something from me. What is it?” Jay asked a little demanding. Louis felt his heart beating faster and his throat tying up.

“Excuse me for a second,” Louis managed to say.

He went out in the hall way and sat down on the stairs. Harry followed him.

“Hey, you okay?” Harry asked.

“I’m panicking,” Louis stammered.

“Don’t, I am right here by your side,” Harry said and sat down next to him.

Lottie came out and joined them.

“You okay poop?” She asked.

“I am now,” Louis said and looked into Harry’s eyes.

“If you start snogging I’ll gag,” Lottie whispered.

“Don’t worry, we won’t. But I will be telling mom and the girls about us,” Louis whispered.

“Wait are you sure?” Lottie asked a bit too loud.

“Who’s sure about what?” Fizzy asked.

“I am. Especially since he asked me to be his boyfriend last night,” Louis whispered.

“You did?” Lottie said loudly.

“Who did what?” Phoebe asked.

“Are you ready to go out there and tell them?” Harry whispered.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Louis said and got up.

“I’ll be standing right behind you,” Harry said and pecked his cheek.

 

Lottie, Louis and Harry went back into the living room. Lottie went over and sat next to Fizzy and whispered to her that he was about to do it.

“Who’s about to do what?” Jay asked.

“Uhm, there is something that I need to tell you, which is a little difficult for me to say,” Louis began.

“Just take deep breaths and take your time,” Lottie said and smiled.

“Thanks Lots. But yeah, I met Harry on the plane to LA. We started talking and hung out whilst I was there, and,” Louis said and felt his throat tighten.

“You’re okay, just take deep breaths,” Harry said and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Did you do anything to my baby?” Jay asked Harry.

“I’ve been nothing but kind to him,” Harry said.

“Could you please say it, I feel like I need to gag,” Louis whispered.

“Are you sure? You know you don’t have to,” Harry said. Louis nodded.

“Okay. Like Louis said, we hung out and got to know each other. We had a connection that quickly evolved into something more than just friendship,” Harry said and got cut off.

“What are you implying?” Jay asked.

“Oh my god, you’re not saying what we think you’re saying are you?” Phoebe asked.

“What are you thinking girls?” Jay asked.

“Yes, I am saying that. What I’m implying is that feelings started to develop between me and Louis and we fell in love in LA,” Harry said.

Phoebe and Daisy got up and jumped up and down and went over and gave Louis a big hug.

“You fell in love?” Jay asked.

“We did, and to answer your question Lottie, yes I did get him that bouquet of flowers yesterday,” Harry said.

“I knew it!” Lottie exclaimed.

“Did you know about this Lots?” Jay asked.

“I did,” Lottie said.

“Love, can I talk to you in the kitchen?” Jay asked Louis. Louis nodded and followed Jay in to the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

“I guess I was scared of how you would react,” Louis whispered.

“My baby, you should never be afraid of my reaction. You can always come and talk to me. You know you can tell me anything,” Jay said and hugged Louis.

“I know, I’m sorry mom,” Louis said and got tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay baby. He does seem like a good person,” Jay said.

“He is. He’s kind, loving, caring, has a big heart,” Louis said.

“That’s good baby. Just promise me that you won’t keep secrets from me in the future,” Jay said.

“I promise mom,” Louis said.

 

They went back in to the living room. Harry was now sat between Phoebe and Daisy who wouldn’t let go of him. Harry looked up at Louis to see if everything was okay. Louis blinked at him to let him know that everything was fine.

 

Louis’ phone started to vibrate. He looked at the screen and saw an American number was calling him.

“Hello,” Louis said.

“Hi Louis, it’s Justin,” Justin said.

“Oh hi, what’s up?” Louis asked.

“I just wanted to give you a heads up that I’ll be releasing the songs we did in two weeks,” Justin said.

“Really, okay. I guess I should start to post the rest of the songs then,” Louis said.

“Yeah. Why have you waited to post the songs you did with Harry?” Justin asked.

“Uhm, I wanted to gradually post them,” Louis said.

“Girls, can you please leave Harry alone for a second, I’m sure he won’t go anywhere,” Jay said.

“Wait, did she say Harry? As in Styles?” Justin asked.

“Yes she did. You want to talk to him?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, let me talk to him,” Justin said.

Louis walked over to Harry and handed him the phone.

“Hello,” Harry said.

“What did you do you little shit?” Justin asked.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything,” Harry said.

“He was seeing someone!” Justin exclaimed.

“Right. Turns out he was seeing me,” Harry said.

“What? You were seeing each other and you didn’t tell me,” Justin said.

“I’m telling you now,” Harry said.

“You know that’s not the same,” Justin said.

“I know. But we did make great music didn’t we,” Harry said.

“We did. So what are you guys?” Justin asked.

 “I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes, so we are now dating,” Harry said.

“Okay cool, just treat him good okay, he’s such a good kid who can be huge in the business,” Justin said.

“Of course I will, but yeah he is going to be huge. Do you want to talk to him again?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said. Harry handed Louis back the phone.

“What’s up?” Louis asked.

“Treat my boy good okay,” Justin said.

“Of course. I got to go but we’ll talk soon,” Louis said.

“Yes we will. Take care,” Justin said and hung up.

 

“Okay, time to make dinner, girls will you help me?” Lottie asked.

“Do we have to?” Daisy asked.

“Yes, now come on,” Lottie said and Phoebe and Daisy followed her in to the kitchen.

 

Louis took Harry upstairs to his room. They sat down on the bed and looked into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for being here and telling them when I couldn’t,” Louis said.

“Any time babe. I’ll always be here for you no matter what,” Harry said.

“I’ll always be there for you too. It feels good to talk out loud about you and not whisper or be secretive,” Louis said.

“Are you excited about the music?” Harry asked.

“Very and now I can also release the songs we did. None of the family have heard them, because I didn’t know how to tell them,” Louis said.

“Babe, you don’t have to defend your choices, I totally get it. I would probably have done the same if I were in your shoes. I like your bed,” Harry said and smirked.

“Haha, yeah it’s a good bed, but it’s not safe to initiate it,” Louis said and smirked.

“No I guess not. Should we go downstairs again, so they don’t think we’re having sex?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Louis said.

 

They got up and went downstairs. When they came downstairs they could hear one of Louis and Harry’s songs being played in the kitchen. They went in there.

“You guys did a duet?” Lottie said.

“We did several, but how did you find this?” Louis asked.

“I thought we should listen to your songs so I opened your music playlist and there they were,” Lottie said.

“Right, I forgot that I had put them on there,” Louis said.

“They’re really good. Your voices fit so good together,” Lottie said.

“Thanks, your brother is a natural,” Harry said and kissed Louis’ cheek.

“He is, his voice sounds so angelic,” Lottie said.

“It sure does. When I heard him sing for the first time I completely melted,” Harry said. Louis blushed.

“Oh you’re just so cute together. Can’t believe that you’re a part of our family,” Phoebe said.

“Well, you better start believe it because I’m not leaving,” Harry said and looked into Louis’ eyes.

“Good, because I don’t want you to leave,” Louis said and leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.

“As much as I love seeing you happy poop, I think we’d all like to have some appetite,” Lottie said.

“Speaking of appetite, I should call my mom. I’ll be right back babe,” Harry said and gave Louis’ butt a gentle slap.

“Lou why didn’t you tell us about Harry?” Daisy asked.

“I knew you would make a big deal out of it and I know you can’t keep your mouth shut,” Louis said.

“Oh my god Phoebe imagine how popular we’re going to be when everyone finds out,” Daisy said.

“Oh my god yes. This is going to be so good,” Phoebe said.

“So glad to hear that you care about your brother. Now more cooking less talking,” Lottie said.

“Sorry. You know we love you and are happy for you,” Phoebe and Daisy said.

“I know,” Louis said and went and hugged them.

“It’s so touching to see what a great strong bond you all have,” Harry said when he returned.

“Yeah, what did your mom say?” Louis asked.

“She said that it was fine with her and that I should give you a big hug from her,” Harry said and gave Louis a big hug.

“So how long are you home for?” Louis asked.

“3-4 months, so you can see me as much as you want,” Harry said and smiled.

“Sounds good. I can’t wait,” Louis said.

 

When dinner was ready they sat down and ate. Phoebe and Daisy had a small argument about who should sit next to Harry, but Fizzy quickly resolved that by sitting down next to him.

After dinner they all sat down in the living room and saw a few movies and talked and got to know Harry. Harry ended up staying the night and slept in Louis’ bed.

 

The next morning after they had snuggled in bed, they went downstairs and got breakfast. At 11 o’clock they decided that he should probably go home and that they could always talk later and meet up another day.

Louis walked Harry to his car and they hugged and Harry drove back to Holmes Chapel.


	4. The Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry spends a lot of time together. One day Louis asks Harry out on a day. Louis shows Harry his favorite spot.
> 
> Louis gets a call from Justin one day saying he will release the songs soon.  
> On the day of the release things happen to Louis which stress him out a bit.  
> Harry take Louis up to his room where Harry gets a phone call.

The next week Louis and Harry saw each other every other day. They hung out at each other’s houses because they weren’t ready to let the world know about them yet. They had both met each other’s grandparents, who loved them instantaneously.  
The week leading up to Justin’s release Louis decided he would post a new song every day. A few people noticed that he was posting and they liked the songs. A few of Harry’s fans had also noticed the songs and wrote to him to say it sounded good and to ask him how Harry had discovered him. The only comment Harry had for that question was that they should keep their ears open in the near future.

One day when Harry was visiting Louis, they were lying on the bed holding hands, cuddling as they often did, Louis looked down at Harry.  
“What do you want to do today?” Louis asked.  
“Don’t know. What do you want to do?” Harry asked.  
“I was thinking we could go for a drive and then maybe go for dinner and a movie tonight,” Louis said.  
“Are you asking me out on a date Tommo?” Harry asked.  
“I am Hazza. So do you want to?” Louis asked.  
“On one condition,” Harry said.  
“What’s that?” Louis asked.  
“That you let me pick the restaurant and that I’ll pay for everything,” Harry said.  
“Okay, but when I get my breakthrough, I will pay for you on occasion,” Louis said.  
“Deal,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“So when does the date start?” Harry asked.  
“Right now,” Louis said.

They got up and went downstairs to the living room where Jay was with Doris, Ernest, Phoebe and Daisy.  
“Hey mom, we will be out for the rest of the day, Louis said.  
“Okay baby. Where are you going?” Jay asked.  
“Your gorgeous son has asked me out on a date,” Harry said.  
“You’re going out on a date?” Daisy asked.  
“We are, but we’ll still keep it low-key. Mom, can we borrow the Land Rover?” Louis asked.  
“Uhm, yeah sure, just be careful,” Jay said.

Louis got the keys and they were on their way. They drove up towards Leeds.  
“So where are we going?” Harry asked.  
“Well, since you showed me your favourite spot in LA I thought I would show you my favourite spot not far from here,” Louis said.  
“Aw thank you babe. Can I ask you a question?” Harry asked.  
“Sure, you know you can ask me anything,” Louis said.  
“Why couldn’t we take your car?” Harry asked.  
“Uhm, felt like driving this car for the day. It has toned windows and we can better hide in this if someone spots us,” Louis said, hoping the answer was sufficient enough.  
“Okay, great thinking,” Harry said.

They drove about 10 miles and then Louis drove off to a secluded place. They pulled over and Louis turned off the ignition.  
“My family and I used to come here a lot when I was younger. We would play hide and seek and just sit and enjoy nature and not worry about anything at home. There were times when I used to run away when I was 10 and this is where I would always go, but as you can imagine, my mom would always come and find me,” Louis said.  
“ It’s so beautiful here,” Harry said.  
“It is. Just like you,” Louis said and leaned in and kissed Harry deeply.  
“Thank you for showing me babe,” Harry said.  
“Of course, you showed me yours so it’s only fitting that you saw mine as well,” Louis said.  
“You are so good to me,” Harry said.  
“And you are good to me. I love you Harry,” Louis said.  
“I love you too Louis,” Harry said.  
“There might also be another reason why I asked to borrow this car,” Louis said.  
“Oh, what?” Harry asked.  
“My car doesn’t have that much space,” Louis said.  
“Space for what?” Harry asked.

Louis leaned in and started kissing Harry’s neck and then went up to his earlobe and started sucking it.  
“Oh,” Harry said.  
“Want to help me put the back seats down so we have more space?” Louis asked.  
“Of course,” Harry said.

They got out of the car, moved the front seats as far ahead as they could and then went and laid the back seats down. They got in, closed the doors and looked into each other’s eyes.  
Louis pulled Harry closer. They started kissing and Louis’ hands started to go up under Harry’s shirt. He found his nipples and started playing with them. Louis could feel them harden up. He looked at Harry and saw in his eyes that his pupils were very dilated.  
Louis went and took his shirt off and took Harry’s shirt of as well. Harry laid down and Louis started licking his nipples. Harry moaned. Louis moved his hands down stroked Harrys growing bulge.  
“Please take them off, they are getting really tight,” Harry panted. Louis undid his trousers and pulled them and the pants down.  
As Louis continued to lick on Harry’s nipples he started to jerk him off. Harry moaned how good it felt and that now it was Louis’ turn. Louis turned over and Harry followed him. He started licking his nipples and Louis immediately understood what Harry had meant. Louis felt his cock grow in his pants. He took Harry’s hand and guided it down to the bulge. Harry quickly got the hint and took Louis’ trouser and pants off. Harry began to jerk him off. Louis moaned and when he felt he was rock hard he told Harry to lie on his stomach. Louis went behind him. He spread his ass cheeks and slowly penetrated him. Harry couldn’t help but moan.  
“Oh babe I love your big cock inside me,” Harry said.  
“And I love to have it inside you,” Louis said.

Louis fucked Harry for 10 minutes. Meanwhile Louis and Harry were fucking a car pulled up nearby. To girls stepped out of the car.  
“Now are you sure that your brother won’t mind you driving his car,” One of the girls said.  
“Yeah, he won’t mind. It’s not Louis’ car anyway. It’s a family car,” Lottie said.  
“Okay. Hey look there’s another car here,” Lottie’s friend said.  
“Hey, that’s mom’s car. Louis must be here although I can’t see him anywhere,” Lottie said.  
“Maybe he’s gone for a wee or something,” Lottie’s friend said.  
“Yeah maybe,” Lottie said.  
“So are Louis still single?” Lottie’s friend asked.  
“You’re not still crushing on my brother are you?” Lottie asked.  
“I am. You don’t realise how hot he is,” Lottie’s friend said.

Just after Lottie’s friend had said that they heard a loud oh my god I’m going to come.  
They looked at each other and then at the land rover.  
“Was that Louis?” Lottie’s friend asked.  
“It sounded like him,” Lottie said and realized who Louis was with.  
Louis opened the car door on the side away from the girls.  
“Holy shit that was hot. It won’t be the last time I borrow this car,” Louis said.  
“Yes it will,” Lottie said loudly.  
“Lottie, what the fuck are you doing here?” Louis yelled.  
“Well me and Pat decided to come up here to just have some girly friend time. What are you doing up here and more importantly, what are you doing in mom’s car?” Lottie asked.  
“Please don’t tell her. I just wanted to show off my favourite spot,” Louis said.  
“Well, did you do that?” Lottie asked.  
“I did,” Louis said.  
“Shit, mom is calling me,” Harry whispered.  
“Let me talk to her,” Louis said and answered the phone.  
“Hi you gorgeous woman,” Louis said.  
“Oh hi Louis. Is Harry around?” Anne asked.  
“Uhm yeah, but can’t talk right now,” Louis said.  
“Are you out in public?” Anne asked.  
“Yes,” Louis said.  
“Okay, ask him to call me back when he can,” Anne said.  
“Will do. Talk to you some other time,” Louis said.  
“We will. Big hugs and kisses for you sweetie,” Anne said.  
“Thanks, bye,” Louis said and hung up.  
“Are you seeing anyone Louis?” Pat asked.  
“I might be yeah,” Louis said.  
“Hey poop,” Lottie yelled.  
“What?” Louis asked.  
“Will you be back for dinner?” Lottie asked.  
“No, I also told mom that,” Louis said.  
“Okay, we’re just going to drive off again. See you poop,” Lottie said.  
“Yeah see you,” Louis said.

Lottie and Pat got in the car and drove off.  
“Wauw that could have ended in exposure,” Louis said.  
“Yeah. It was kind of hot though,” Harry said and winked.  
“Okay, maybe just a tiny bit hot. After all it was my sister who caught us,” Louis said.  
“Right. So Lottie’s friend seemed a bit interested in you,” Harry said.  
“Yeah. She’s always been in love with me, but I really don’t feel the same way about her,” Louis said.  
“Well I hope not, otherwise I would like an explanation,” Harry said and chuckled.  
“The only one I have feelings for are you. I love you and I will only love you,” Louis said and leaned in and kissed Harry.  
“I will only love you too. We should put our clothes back on and get to Manchester,” Harry said.  
“Okay, Louis said.

They got dressed and drove off to Manchester. On the way there Harry called one of the fancy restaurants and asked if they had a table for two at 6.30 pm. They did, and Harry told the guy on the phone what name to put down.

They arrived in Manchester at 4 o’clock. Since they were they had good time, Louis parked the car close to the restaurant and they decided to go window shopping. They walked past a few shops but there wasn’t anything in there that spoke to them.  
They then came to Topman and went inside. They both found some great things they wanted to try on. Harry had found a few shirts, some of which was made of a sheer material. Louis had found some tight fitted jeans and a few fitted t-shirts as well. They went up to the cash register. The expedition lady asked if there was anything else.  
“Yeah, I’ll be paying for all of it,” Harry said.  
“Mate, you don’t have to do that,” Louis said surprised.  
“I know but I want to. Now let me pay for it mate,” Harry said and grabbed the clothes from Louis’ arms.  
“Okay, but I will pay you back,” Louis said.

They walked down the streets and more and more people started to recognise Harry. They stopped and took a few photos and Harry wrote a few autographs. A few of them asked Harry who his friend was. He told them to keep an eye out the next couple of days. Louis and Harry went to the car and put their bags in the back seat and went to the restaurant.

They got to the restaurant and Harry told the waiter what name was put down for their table. The waiter showed them down to a table that was a bit secluded. They got the menus and they started to look at them.  
“You can have anything you want,” Harry said.  
“Anything? Louis asked.  
“Anything. So if you want lobster and caviar then that is what you choose,” Harry said.  
“Well, I do want to try the lobster, but I don’t like caviar,” Louis said.  
“What do you want as a starter?” Harry asked.  
“Those mozzarella sticks sound delicious,” Louis said.  
“Good, anything else? You can choose as much food as you like. I don’t want you to leave here feeling hungry,” Harry said.  
“There’s only one thing I’ll leave here feeling hungry for,” Louis whispered.  
“Me too,” Harry whispered.  
“So, any other starters?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah the garlic bread sounds good. I mean if it’s okay with you that I order garlic,” Louis said.  
“Don’t worry mate, I’m ordering garlic bread as well,” Harry said.  
The waiter came to their table.  
“Are you ready to order?” The waiter asked.  
“Yes. 3 of the mozzarella sticks, 2 of the garlic bread, 2 of the lobster,” Harry said.  
“Okay, what do you want to drink?” The waiter asked.  
“I’ll have a large cola,” Louis said.  
“Make that 2 large colas,” Harry said.  
“Okay. I’ll be right back with your cola,” The waiter said.  
Louis looked around and noticed that some of the other guests were looking at them.  
“Don’t pay attention to them. You’ll learn to ignore it,” Harry said.  
“I know, I just can’t help it,” Louis said.  
The waiter came with their drinks and the food came gradually.

When they were finished at the restaurant they were too full and too tired to see a movie so they headed home to Doncaster.

They arrived back in Doncaster at 11 o’clock. They went inside and heard a lot of laughter coming from the living room so they went in to check what was going on.  
“Louis, I thought you said you’d be for the rest of the day,” Jay said.  
“Mom, it’s 11 o’clock,” Louis said.  
“Is it really? Wauw okay. Girls you should go up to Lottie’s room,” Jay said.  
“But Mrs. Tomlinson we’re having so much fun with you,” Pat said.  
“Thank you Pat, but you should go upstairs. I haven’t seen my son all day so I would like to spend some time with him,” Jay said.  
“Okay. Hi Louis,” Pat said as she walked past him. Pat looked behind him and saw Harry.  
“Oh my god you’re Harry Styles!” Pat exclaimed.  
“Yeah that’s me. Nice to meet you,” Harry said and hugged her.  
“Louis you know Harry?” Pat asked.  
“I do yeah. Now why don’t you follow Lottie up to her room,” Louis said and pushed her towards the stairs.  
“I love you Harry,” Pat said and went upstairs.  
“Thanks” Harry said.  
“Okay sweeties come in and sit down,” Jay said.  
“So what did you do today?” Jay asked.  
“We drove up to the outlook and stayed there for a while, then we drove to Manchester and shopped a bit and ended up having dinner at a fancy restaurant,” Louis said.  
“Sounds like you had a good day,” Jay said.  
“We did, but again every second I spent with Louis is great,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“Right back at you,” Louis said and kissed Harry.  
“You are so cute. I’ve never seen you happier baby,” Jay said.  
“I’ve never been happier mom,” Louis said.  
“Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?” Harry asked.  
“Of course, you’re always welcome to sleep over,” Jay said.  
“Thanks. Should we go up to bed?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah let’s do that,” Louis said.  
“Baby can I talk to you before you go up?” Jay asked.  
“Sure,” Louis said.  
Harry went upstairs to Louis’ room.  
“What’s up mom?” Louis asked.  
“So Lottie told me she and Pat went to the outlook today and saw the car,” Jay started.  
“She then told me that she heard something else,” Jay said and looked at Louis.  
“I’m sorry mom, it won’t happen again,” Louis said.  
“You’re right, it won’t, because in a few days we’ll go and buy you a bigger car, and then Lottie can have the mini cooper,” Jay said.  
“Can we afford that mom?” Louis asked.  
“Yes we can, and tomorrow I want you to really clean the car,” Jay said.  
“Sure mom. Sleep tight,” Louis said and went up to his room.

When he got in his room Harry was already under the duvet. Louis could see all of Harry’s clothes on the floor. Louis took all of his clothes off as well and went under the duvet.  
“What did your mother say?” Harry asked.  
“Lottie told her what we did,” Louis whispered.  
“What? How did she react?” Harry whispered.  
“In a few days’ time she’s taking me shopping for a bigger car,” Louis whispered.  
“You’re getting a bigger car? What about the mini cooper?” Harry asked.  
“Lots’s getting that,” Louis whispered.  
“Okay. Can your mom afford that?” Harry asked with a subtle ulterior motive.  
“Apparently, now don’t even think about it,” Louis said.  
“Think about what?” Harry asked.  
“Trying to buy me a car,” Louis whispered.  
“I wasn’t thinking that. But I am thinking about something else though,” Harry said and put Louis’ hand on his cock.  
“Someone’s horny,” Louis whispered.  
“I am, and I want you to take me as silently as possible,” Harry whispered.  
“Your wish is my command, but then you know what to do,” Louis whispered and winked.

Louis laid on his back and Harry went under the duvet and down between Louis’ legs. He started sucking him off. Louis moaned very silently. His hands went through Harry’s hair and held his head down a second. When Harry could feel that Louis was rock hard he resurfaced from under the duvet and kissed Louis. He then turned his back to Louis so he could penetrate him. Louis penetrated Harry and started slowly to thrust his hips back and forth. Louis placed his arms around Harry and their hands met and their fingers intertwined.  
Louis started kissing Harry’s neck and gave him a lot of love bites. He licked and sucked on his earlobe.  
“I love you so very much. Don’t ever forget that,” Louis whispered quietly.  
“I love you very much too, don’t ever forget that either,” Harry whispered and kissed Louis’ hand.  
“Thank you for an amazing date my king,” Harry whispered.  
“You’re welcome, I’m glad you enjoyed it my king,” Louis whispered.  
“I did, now shoot your load up my ass babe,” Harry moaned quietly.  
Louis thrusted his hips a few more times and then shot his load deep inside Harry’s ass. When he had regained his strength he turned Harry over and sucked him off until he came in Louis’ mouth.  
They cuddled and fell asleep.

The day had arrived where Justin would release the new songs. Harry had promised Louis that he would be there with him when it happened so they spent all day at Louis’. Lottie had invited Pat over so there were a lot of girl talk and gossip.  
While they were passing the time Louis, Harry, Lottie, Pat, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy decided to play truth or dare. Lottie started by asking Pat.  
“Pat, truth or dare?”.  
“Uhm, truth,” Pat said.  
“Is it true that you’ve never had a boyfriend?” Lottie asked.  
“Yes it is true,” Pattie said and blushed.  
Pattie turned to Harry.  
“Truth or dare Harry,”.  
“Dare,” Harry said.  
“Kiss the twins on the mouth,” Pat said.  
“Pat, you do know he’s gay right?” Lottie asked.  
“Yes I know. Are you accepting the dare or are you going to chicken out?” Pat asked Harry.  
“I never say no to a dare,” Harry said and went over and kissed Phoebe first then Daisy.  
“I can’t believe you just did that,” Daisy said.  
“Well your dream just came true girls,” Harry said and smiled his flirtatious smile.  
Louis smiled on the inside at the sight of that smile. He was so caught up in his own world that he didn’t hear Harry talking to him.  
“Hey Lou!” Harry shouted which woke Louis up.  
“What?” Louis asked.  
“Truth or dare mate,” Harry said.  
“Uhm, I don’t know,” Louis said.  
“You have to pick one,” Harry said and smiled.  
“Fine. Dare,” Louis said.  
“Okay. Snog Pat,” Harry said.  
“WHAT?” Louis and Lottie said loudly.  
“You heard me. Pucker up,” Harry said and gave a cheeky smile.  
Louis looked at Pat who was ready to kiss him. Louis caught Lottie’s eyes. They were screaming don’t do it, she will be stuck on you forever. Louis looked down at his palms, they were all sweaty and he felt his throat tighten. He got up and rushed out and sat on the stairs. Jay walked down the stairs and sat down next to him.  
“What’s wrong baby?” Jay asked.  
“We’re playing truth or dare and Harry dared me to kiss Pat,” Louis whispered. Jay put her arm around him.  
“If you don’t want to do it just say so,” Jay said.  
Harry came out and stood in front of Louis.  
“Babe I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just thought that if she got to snog you then she would get off your back,” Harry whispered and grabbed Louis’ hands and squeezed them gently.  
“She won’t, I’ll just get stuck on her even more,” Louis whispered.  
“Louis are we going to snog or what?” Pat yelled.  
“You’re not. Pat, listen to me very carefully; You are never going to snog my brother, not now not ever. I actually think you should go home,” Lottie said so loud that they could hear it in the hallway.  
“Wauw Lottie. Don’t you think he should decide that and not you?” Pat hissed.  
“I know my brother and that is what he wants. Now go home,” Lottie said.  
Pat got up and went out to the hallway. She turned to Louis and saw they were holding hands.  
“Louis do you really not want to snog me?” Pat asked. Louis shook his head. His throat still felt tight.  
“Hey Lou, deep breathes,” Harry said noticing he was starting to shake. He knelt down before him.  
“Lou, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. You’re okay. I’m right here. I’m not leaving your side. Just take deep breaths okay,” Harry said and looked up into Louis’ eyes.  
“What’s going on between those two?” Pat asked.  
“Patricia you should really leave now, and I don’t want to see in my house ever again,” Jay said.

Patricia left and they now turned to Louis and Harry. Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy had also joined them. Phoebe and Daisy started tearing up because they had never seen Louis like this before.  
“Fizz why don’t you take the girls back to the living room,” Jay said.  
“Sure, come on girls,” Fizz said and they left again.  
Louis were now hyperventilating. It was a mix of the dare and him thinking about Justin soon releasing the music.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Jay asked.  
“Come on babe, I’ll take you to your room,” Harry said they went upstairs.

Louis sat down on the bed and Harry kneeled in front of him. He grabbed his hands and caressed them.  
“Are you nervous about the music?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.  
“You don’t have to worry. People will love it, and they are going to love you. With all the love and support you have received so far, they are bound to love you. You have the most amazing voice and when you perform on stage, you’re present and you interact with people and give everyone a great experience,” Harry said and smiled.  
“Thank you for being here for me,” Louis whispered.  
“Always my love. I’m here for you night and day. Whenever you need me I’m here, and if I can’t be there in person just facetime me and I’ll be there,” Harry said.  
“What if I need you during a concert?” Louis whispered.  
“Then I’ll stop the concert and talk to you. Yes, my fans are important to me but you’re equally as important if not more. They know how much my family and friends mean to me and every time it has happened they have been nothing but supportive,” Harry said and continued.  
“You’re my number one priority and I’m devoting as much of my time to take care of you and care for you,” Harry said, got up and kissed Louis.  
“I couldn’t have picked anyone more supportive than you. I love you with every fibre of my being,” Louis said and kissed Harry deeply.  
“Are you okay babe?” Harry asked.  
“I am. Thank you for calming me down,” Louis said.

They heard a knock on the door.  
“Can I come in?” Jay asked.  
“Sure mom. I am calm again,” Louis said.  
Jay opened the door and went in. She closed the door behind her and sat next to Louis.  
“Are you okay baby?” Jay asked.  
“I am now thanks to Harry,” Louis said and nudged his side with his elbow.  
“I am so thankful that you are here Harry. I am so glad that you met on that plane and started talking,” Jay said.  
“Me too. I love Louis so much and I’ll always be here for him no matter what,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“I am glad to hear that,” Jay said.  
“Did you just want to check up on me mom?” Louis asked.  
“Not only that. While I was downstairs, I got a phone call from Sony Music Entertainment UK saying they want to sign you. Justin’s songs have apparently been out for a couple of hours and people love them and love you,” Jay said.  
“I told you they would love you babe. Do you want my advice?” Harry asked.  
“Of course I do,” Louis said.  
“Don’t sign with them. I think they are too huge and they won’t let you be yourself,” Harry said. His phone started vibrating in his pocket.  
“Hello,” Harry said when he picked up.  
“Yes, that is the same guy. He sounds amazing doesn’t he? Wait really? So if I can get you in touch with him you’ll be ecstatic? What if I told you I’m sitting next to him right now? Yeah, sure hang on a second,” Harry said and turned to Louis.  
“My record label wants to sign you and you can totally be yourself with them and make the music you want too and write about what you want too,” Harry said.  
“That does sound great. Okay, let me talk to them,” Louis said and grabbed the phone.  
“Hi this is Louis. Harry told me you want to sign me. Wauw that is a lot of money, and you’re saying I have completely control over what music I make and if I chose to write about boys that would be cool? Wauw, uhm yeah we can come down tomorrow at 3 pm. See you there. Bye.”  
“Mom, we’re going to London tomorrow. We are meeting with them to talk over my contract,” Louis said.  
“I can’t wait baby. I’m so proud of you. You really deserve this. Do you want to tell the others?” Jay said.  
“No it’s fine mom you tell them. I need some time alone with Harry,” Louis said.  
“Okay, I’ll leave you two alone. I love you baby,” Jay said as she left the room.  
“Love you too mom,” Louis said.

“I’m proud of you babe,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“Thanks babe. You know what they told me?” Louis asked.  
“No, what did they tell you?” Harry asked.  
“That they would pay me £56,750 after I sign the contract and that I would get most of the earnings,” Louis whispered.  
“That’s amazing babe. That is what’s so good about this record label, the artist gets most of the money because they know how hard the artist works for it,” Harry said.  
“Will you come with us tomorrow?” Louis asked.  
“Of course, I’ll be right there by your side when you sign it. Then I can also say hi to everyone again,” Harry said.  
“Thank you. Should we go downstairs and join the others?” Louis asked.  
“Sure, let’s do that,” Harry said.

They went downstairs and were met with applause and Louis were attacked with hugs and kisses. Harry sat down next to Jay. She leaned towards him.  
“Promise you’ll look after my boy in the business. He may be older than you but you have the experience. I don’t want to see him get hurt,” Jay said.  
“Jay, I promise you that I won’t let anything happen to him. I’ll watch over him like a hawk and I’ll be by his side every step of the way,” Harry said.  
“Thank you. You are the best. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better for him,” Jay said.  
“Why don’t we all go out for dinner tonight? My treat,” Harry said.  
“What a great idea,” Fizzy said.  
“Yeah let’s do that,” Lottie said.  
“Where should we go then?” Harry asked.  
“How about the Hungry Duck? I’ve heard great things about it,” Daisy said.  
“Everyone okay with that?” Harry asked. Everyone agreed.  
“Great. Jay why don’t you call and book a table for us,” Harry said.  
“Sure love,” Jay said and got in the kitchen and made the call.  
“That’s when you know you’re accepted, when mom calls you love,” Louis said and sat next to Harry.  
“We got a table at 7.30 pm so we have to go,” Jay said.  
“Okay, let’s go everyone out to the cars,” Louis said. They drove in the Mini Cooper and in Louis’ car.

They arrived at the Hungry duck. Some of the guests recognized Harry and wondered who he was with.  
“Your table is ready over here. May I ask If there is a special occasion?” The waiter asked.  
“There is. We’re celebrating that my best friend here just got a record deal and the breakthrough he’s always been waiting for,” Harry said and put his arm around Louis’ shoulder.  
“Congratulations sir. A waitress will be with you in a while to take your order,” The waiter said and left.  
“Thanks for this mate, it means a lot,” Louis said and smiled.  
“Of course. You’re my best friend and you deserve it,” Harry said and pulled Louis close so their heads touched.  
“Maybe you could tone your bromance down a bit. We are in public after all,” Jay said.  
“Right of course,” Harry said.  
They all looked at the menu and decided what to get. A young waitress came to their table.  
“Good evening I’ll be your waitress tonight. Can I just say, I’m a big fan of yours Harry. I like those new songs you’re featured on, who is the artist?” The waitress asked.  
“Thanks. The artist is this guy right here Louis Tomlinson. He just collabed with Justin Timberlake as well actually, and he got a record deal, hours after the songs were released, so keep an eye and ear out for him,” Harry said.  
“I really like the songs Louis. They are so honest and raw, and I’ll definitely keep my eyes and ears open,” the waitress said and smiled to Louis. Louis blushed.  
“Thanks. We’re all ready to order,” Louis managed to say.  
“Great. What will you have?” The waitress asked.  
She took their order and went and told the kitchen. She later came back with their drinks.  
Every time she returned to the table she flirted with Louis who blushed more and more every time.

When it was time to leave after Harry had paid, the waitress slipped a little note into Louis’ pocket and whispered that he should call her sometime.  
They got out to the car where there was a little discussion of who should drive with who. Both Harry and Louis had something to drink so Lottie and Jay had to drive. Jay took the twins in her car and Lottie took Fizzy, Louis and Harry.  
On the way home Louis picked the note out from his pocket.  
“What’s that?” Harry asked.  
“It’s the waitress’ number. When we were leaving she whispered that I should call her sometime,” Louis said.  
“Well she did seem sweet,” Harry teased him.  
“Oh shut up you,” Louis said.  
“She did, and she really seemed to fancy you,” Harry said and winked.  
“Stop it!” Louis said and gave him a gentle push.  
“You should definitely call her sometime,” Harry said and made a kissy face.  
“If you keep teasing me those lips won’t be kissing mine that is for sure,” Louis said.  
“Oh, then what would they be kissing then?” Harry asked and smirked.  
“Then you can kiss my ass,” Louis said and sounded annoyed.  
“Well that won’t be the first time I’ve done that,” Harry said and winked.  
“Hey, no sex talk! We know you have sex but that doesn’t mean we want to hear details about it,” Fizzy said.  
“Sorry, but your brother started,” Harry said.  
“No I didn’t. All I said was that if you keep teasing me you can kiss my ass,” Louis said.  
“And you know that he will,” Lottie said.  
“When you fraise it like that, you know he will continue to tease you,” Lottie said again.  
“You’re right Lots. Stop teasing me and I’ll let you kiss my ass,” Louis said.  
“Again with the sex talk,” Fizzy said.  
“But it’s hardly sex talk though,” Louis said.  
“We all know that he won’t settle for a single kiss on your butt cheeks,” Fizzy said.  
“How would you know?” Harry asked.  
“Come on Harry. When you’re horny and you’re a butt person you want to be all over that butt,” Fizzy said.  
“And we’ve all noticed how much you love Louis’ huge ass. You can’t keep your eyes off of it when his back is turned to you,” Lottie said.  
“I’m not that discreet huh?” Harry asked.  
“Nope. Obvious as a black cat on a white bed sheet,” Lottie said.  
“Why don’t I park the car around back and we’ll come down with your bedding and you can sleep in the car tonight,” Lottie said.  
“Why would you do that?” Louis asked.  
“That way you can be as loud as you possibly can and it won’t affect the rest of us,” Fizzy said.  
“But don’t do it all night you have to get up early tomorrow,” Lottie said.  
“Hah, okay,” Louis said.

Lottie parked around back and her and Fizzy went up and got the guys’ bedding and brought it down for them. On the way down Jay stopped them.  
“Where are you going with Louis and Harry’s bedding?” Jay asked.  
“Louis said they wanted to sleep in the car tonight for some reason, so Fizzy and I volunteered to go upstairs and get it for them,” Lottie said.  
“Okay, but that can’t be comfortable for them,” Jay said.  
“To be honest mom, I think they’ve had enough to drink to not care about that right now,” Lottie said.  
“You’re probably right. Do one of you want to wake them up tomorrow?” Jay asked.  
“Not me!” Fizzy said.  
“I’ll do it. When you go tomorrow mom, can you take the mini? In case we want to go anywhere,” Lottie said.  
“Sure, that was also my plan,” Jay said.  
“Great. We better get out there with this before they get too impatient,” Lottie said.

Lottie and Fizzy got outside and went over to the car. They knocked on the window.  
“Is it safe to open up?” Lottie asked. Louis opened the door.  
“Yes, we are still fully clothed. What took you so long?” Louis asked.  
“Mom stopped us and wanted to know what we were doing,” Fizzy said and handed them the bedding.  
“What did you tell her?” Louis asked.  
“That you wanted to sleep put here for some reason, and that you probably had too much to drink to care about whether or not it was comfortable,” Lottie said.  
“You didn’t tell her it was your idea did you?” Louis asked.  
“Hell no, and I’ll be the one waking you guys,” Lottie said.  
“Okay, if you wake us up at 8.30 at the latest, that way we have plenty of time to get breakfast and get a shower,” Louis said.  
“Deal. Now SLEEP tight, Lottie said and grabbed Fizzy.  
“Yeah yeah whatever,” Louis said and closed the door.

They made themselves as comfortable as they could and laid under the duvet. They cuddled for a bit then Harry turned around.  
“You know, you promised me something on the way home,” Harry said.  
“I did? What was that?” Louis asked innocently.  
“You promised me that if I stopped teasing you I would get to kiss your ass,” Harry said and took his shirt off.  
“I did? Sorry don’t remember saying that,” Louis said and smirked.  
“Give me that huge ass of yours. I want to rim you so hard you come within minutes,” Harry groaned.  
“Make me then,” Louis smirked.  
Harry pulled Louis’ trousers and pants down and turned him over so he was on his stomach. He slapped his ass a few times and started kissing it vigorously. He made several love bites. He took off his own trousers and pants and laid on top of him. He thrusted his cock against Louis’ ass which made his cock hard. Harry kissed Louis’ neck then out of nowhere started to give him the biggest love bite that would not be able to get covered up.  
“You are mine and my property,” Harry groaned into Louis’ ear.  
“Only yours. Please rim my ass,” Louis moaned.  
Harry pulled Louis up on all four and got behind him. He spread his ass cheeks and gave Louis the best and deepest rim he had ever had. After five minutes Louis shot his cum all over the car seat. He collapsed down on it and laid there to catch his breath.  
Harry caressed his back.  
“When you have caught your breath, I want you to suck me hard so I can fuck you,” Harry said.  
“Are you punishing me for the waitress hitting on me?” Louis asked.  
“Not punishing you, just making a statement to the world,” Harry said.  
Louis turned and laid on his back. Harry started kissing his chest and collar bones then gave him two big love bits just above the collar bones. They were also so big that they wouldn’t be able to get covered up either.  
“What are they going to think tomorrow and what are mom going to think?” Louis asked.  
“Again, I’m just making a statement, now please suck my cock,” Harry said and laid on his back.  
Louis leaned down and started sucking him off. When Harry was rock hard, Louis sat on top of Harry’s cock and rode it for a bit then grabbed it by the shaft and guided it to his hole. He pressed against the cock and it got all the way in. Louis started riding Harry and Harry just looked up at him and smiled. Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and their fingers intertwined. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry as he continued to ride him. Louis then proceeded to ride him harder and deeper and by the sound of Harry’s moans and groans it wouldn’t take him long to come.  
A few minutes later Harry grabbed Louis’ ass and pressed it down on his cock as he shot his big load far up his ass. Louis laid down and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
“Thank you for making a statement babe. I’m sure that everyone will now know not to hit on me again,” Louis said.  
“Good, because every time I see someone hitting on you I will make a new love bite on you, so you can remind them that you are taken,” Harry said.  
Louis rolled off and they cuddled a bit before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Louis and Harry woke up to banging noises.  
“What the hell is going on?” Louis said.  
“Are you awake?” Lottie asked.  
“We are now. What time is it?” Louis asked.  
“It’s 8 o’clock. I thought if I woke you up now then you would have half an hour to wake up in,” Lottie said.  
“Good thought, now come again in half an hour please,” Louis said.  
“Sure, just make sure you are dressed because I will open the door and come in,” Lottie said and went inside.  
“How did you sleep?” Louis asked.  
“Actually pretty good. I thought it wouldn’t be pleasant but I slept pretty good. How did you sleep babe?” Harry asked.  
“Good. Surprisingly well, but it helped that you were next to me,” Louis said and kissed Harry.  
“Are you excited about today?” Harry asked.  
“Very, what can I expect?” Louis asked.  
“There will be taken a lot of photos and then they’ll make sure the contract is what you want it to be. If there is something in there you don’t like say it. Don’t be afraid to speak up. It won’t be signed until you are 1000% happy with it,” Harry said.  
“Sounds good, and you’ll be there with me right?” Louis asked.  
“Of course, I will always be either right by your side or within reach,” Harry said and kissed Louis deeply.  
“Good. We should put our clothes on,” Louis said.  
They put their clothes on and 10 minutes later there were a knock on the window and the front door opened.  
“Alright lovebirds it’s now 8.30 and you need to go inside, have breakfast then shower and then be ready to go,” Lottie said.  
“We’ll be right in,” Louis said.

They got in, had breakfast, showered and got dressed. At 10 o’clock they were ready to go. They got in the Mini Cooper and started their way to London. Harry and Louis slept some of the way and woke up when they were half way there. Jay looked in the rear view mirror and noticed Louis’ love bites. She drove to the nearest lay-by and stopped the car. She turned around.  
“Baby are you okay?” Jay asked.  
“I’m fine mom why wouldn’t I be?” Louis asked.  
“You have bruises,” Jay said. Louis looked down and saw the bites.  
“Those are not bruises mom. It turns out that someone didn’t like the waitress flirting with me, so someone thought I should have two big love bites on my collar bones and a big one on my neck. I tried to cover them but someone made them places I can’t cover up,” Louis said and turned and looked at Harry.  
“Harry why would you make them there? Couldn’t you have chosen places where he could cover them?” Jay asked.  
“Sorry Jay, but when people see the photos that will be taken today, everyone will know that Louis Tomlinson is taken,” Harry said.  
“There will be taken photos today?” Jay asked.  
“Yeah some official photos to the press to welcome him to the family,” Harry said.  
“You are very sneaky Harry,” Jay said.  
“I know, but he is fine, nothing broken or anything. They are just love bites,” Harry said.  
“Okay, then let’s continue,” Jay said and started the car.

 

They arrived at the record label at 2.30 pm. They now had half an hour to kill but decided to go up and wait inside.  
They arrived at the desk and told the clerk their business. She told them to sit down and the guy they would speak to would be with them as soon as possible. 15 minutes later a tall slim man came towards them. Harry got up.  
“Hi Chris. Good to see you again,” Harry said.  
“You too Harry. I guess you are here with Louis?” Chris asked.  
“I am. He’s nervous and asked me to come with him,” Harry said. Louis and Jay got up  
“You are a good friend. You must be Louis,” Chris said and turned to Louis.  
“I am, thank you so much for this opportunity,” Louis said and shook his hand.  
“Thank you for wanting us. Who is this lovely woman?” Chris said as he shook Jay’s hand.  
“I’m Louis’ mom,” Jay said.  
“Wauw his mother, I thought you were his older sister,” Chris said and smiled.  
“Let it go Chris, I don’t think Jay wants to date someone who’s 10 years younger than her son,” Harry said.  
“Who said anything about dating?” Chris asked.  
“I know you Chris, now should we go to your office?” Harry asked.  
“Sure, this way,” Chris said.  
As they were walking towards Chris’ office they passed a young guy around Louis and Harry’s age. He smiled at Harry and sent him longing eyes. Harry gave him a little smile. Everyone stopped in front of a lift. Louis leaned close to Harry’s ear.  
“The same thing goes for you,” Louis whispered. Harry turned and looked a little puzzled.  
Louis went and scratched one of his love bites while looking into Harry’s eyes. Harry got the hint and nodded.  
“Are you two coming?” Jay asked.  
“Yeah sorry. My bruises just itched a bit,” Louis said and went into the lift followed by Harry.

Harry stood with his back to Louis. Louis grabbed Harry’s ass and held it tight. They were stood in the back so no one could see what they were doing. Louis leaned forward and planted a big love bite on Harry’s neck. Harry turned his head.  
“Mine and my property,” Louis said soundlessly. Harry nodded in agreement and turned his head. Louis kissed his neck as the lift made a ding to indicate they were at the right floor.  
They all got out and walked to Chris’ office. Chris found the contract and they all sat down. Chris opened one of the drawers in his desk and found his check book. He opened it and wrote something.  
“Here’s the contract, look it through and let me know what you think of it and if there is anything that needs to be changed. It won’t get signed until you are completely satisfied with it,” Chris said.  
While Louis and Jay looked it through, Harry got over to the water machine and got some water. Chris noticed Harry’s love bite.  
“Hey H, what happened to your neck?” Chris asked.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
“You have a bruise on the back of your neck,” Chris said.  
“Oh right. So it turns out I’m no longer single, and my boyfriend saw someone flirting with me so he decided to mark me,” Harry said.  
“You have a boyfriend? Since when?” Chris asked.  
“Well we’ve had the label for two weeks, but we’ve been together for three months,” Harry said.  
“Wauw that’s great, but you haven’t made it public yet?” Chris asked.  
“No, as much as I want to make it public, I kind of enjoy reading about people guessing my love life,” Harry said and chuckled.  
“Okay, so when will I meet this beau of yours?” Chris asked.  
“Excuse me Chris? I have a few questions,” Louis said.  
“Sure, I’ll be right there. I’m not finished with you yet mate,” Chris said to Harry as he returned to the desk.  
“Ask away,” Chris said.  
“On the phone you said something about just making one album to see how that sells, but in the contract it says three albums,” Louis said.  
“Yeah. After we spoke on the phone I looked you up and I saw how well your songs had done on YouTube even the ones you did with Harry so I figured that if I should bet on you then why not do it big time,” Chris said.  
“Okay, and over how long of a period are these albums?” Louis asked.  
“As long a period you want it to be. I won’t force you into making albums. If there is two three years between each album, then that’s fine. If you want to there will be a songwriter to help you but not a demand. You can write and sing about anything you want. It is your music,” Chris said.  
“I told you, you would have all the freedom in the world,” Harry said and smiled.  
“Another question, how much do I earn?” Louis asked.  
“We get our expenses covered and another 10% to keep the business running. That usually ends up with 30% for us and then you get 70%,” Chris said.  
“Wauw okay. Mom do you have any questions or concerns?” Louis asked.  
“Will he have to move to London?” Jay asked.  
“Only if he wants to. We won’t force him to use any specific studio to record in. It’s all up to him,” Chris said.  
“Okay. I think it looks good. What do you say Louis?” Jay asked.  
“Yeah it looks good,” Louis said and looked at Harry.  
“You want me to look at it?” Harry asked.  
“Only if you want to,” Louis said.  
“Of course I want to,” Harry said and walked over.  
He looked over Louis’ shoulder and read the contract. When he was finished he looked at Louis.  
“It looks good,” Harry said.  
“You think I should sign it?” Louis asked.  
“Only if you’re completely happy with it,” Harry said.  
“What are you thinking mate?” Harry asked and looked Louis in the eyes.  
“It’s a big decision,” Louis said.  
“It is. Should we step out for a second?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.  
“We’ll be back as soon as possible,” Harry said as Louis got up.  
“Take your time,” Jay said.

Harry showed Louis to the bathroom. They went in and sat down on the bench that was in there.  
Harry took Louis’ hands and started caressing them.  
“Deep breaths. What are your concerns?” Harry asked.  
“How everything is going to be,” Louis said.  
The young man from earlier came in. He went in and did his business and washed his hands afterwards. He looked at Harry.  
“Hey Harry,” the young man said.  
“Hi Colin,” Harry said.  
“How are you?” Colin asked.  
“I’m good,” Harry said.  
“Good. When are you free for dinner?” Colin asked.  
Without noticing it Louis started squeezing Harry’s right hand tighter and tighter.  
“Uhm I don’t think I oooooow,” Harry said.  
“Are you okay?” Colin asked.  
“If you want me to keep my hand, you might want to stop squeezing it Lou,” Harry said.  
“Sorry,” Louis said and stopped squeezing.  
“No worries. Where is the next one going to be?” Harry asked.  
“The next what?” Colin asked.  
Louis pushed Harry’s chin up and made a love bite right below his Adam’s apple.  
“That is quite a painful place to get one,” Harry said.  
“Good,” Louis said and smirked.  
“Excuse me why would you do that to him?” Colin asked.  
“Because he’s mine and I mark what is mine,” Louis said.  
“I’m ready to go in again,” Louis continued.

Louis and Harry went back to the office with Louis walking in first and Harry following slowly behind. Louis went over to the desk and grabbed a pen. He signed the contract. Chris smiled and got up. He shook hands with Louis and then noticed Harry. Jay got up and hugged Louis.  
“Mate!” Chris said.  
“Yes?” Harry asked. Jay noticed the love bite.  
“Okay, why would you do that?” Jay asked Louis.  
“Just making a statement,” Louis said and walked up in front of Harry.  
“It’s fine Jay,” Harry said.  
“So from now on I can expect to see both of you covered is that it? Jay asked.  
“Yeah maybe,” Harry said.  
“This is ridiculous,” Jay said.  
“Mom I wasn’t the one starting this,” Louis said.  
“I know you weren’t but you don’t have to do what he does,” Jay said.  
“If he can mark his property so can I,” Louis said.  
“Mark his property? Harry are you dating Louis?” Chris asked.  
“I am,” Harry said and put his arm around him.  
“That’s great! You do look great together,” Chris said.  
“Thanks. Now how about those photos?” Harry asked.  
“Right, but before we do that, Louis here is the check, you’ll find that it’s a little bit higher than what I said yesterday,” Chris said as he handed Louis the check.  
Louis looked at the check and saw it said £200,000. Louis tumbled a few steps backwards. Harry looked at the check and smiled.  
“Chris are you sure about this?” Louis asked.  
“Absolutely, they are yours. Now let’s go and take those photos,” Chris said.

They went down to the studio and shot a whole lot of photos.  
They thanked Chris and went to the bank branch and cashed in the check. They drove around London for a bit then headed back towards Doncaster.


	5. Album release and possible tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Louis signed the contract, Harry gets a phone call that could change their relationship.
> 
> Harry decides to throw a release party for Louis which does not end up as planned.
> 
> Harry and Louis are asked to come to down to London to their record label because their agent has something to discuss with them.
> 
> A few things happen in the future which will turn their world upside down.

When Jay, Louis and Harry got back to Doncaster Lottie was the only one still up. She couldn’t sleep because she was too excited to hear about everything. They told her that they would tell everything tomorrow because now they just wanted to go to bed.

The next day when everyone was up and had gotten breakfast they went in to the living room and sat down. Louis told what had happened then Phoebe noticed the love bite on Harry’s neck.  
“Harry what happened to you?” Phoebe exclaimed.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
“Your neck you have a big bruise there,” Phoebe said.  
“Oh that, yeah that’s nothing,” Harry said and turned around to go in to the kitchen. Phoebe noticed the other one.  
“You also have a bruise on the back of your neck. They don’t look good,” Phoebe said.  
“I’m fine Phoebs don’t worry,” Harry said. She got up and walked over to him.  
“Do they hurt? How did you get them?” Phoebe asked.  
Harry’s phone started ringing. He picked up.  
“Hello,” Harry said.  
“Hi Harry,” Colin said. Harry walked out to the hallway. Louis slowly followed him.  
“Why are you calling me?” Harry asked.  
“I miss you and I don’t think that guy is treating you very well,” Colin said.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
“The way he way he talked to you yesterday like you were some sort of toy. He treated you like you weren’t human,” Colin said.  
“For your information he treats me like a king,” Harry said starting to get annoyed with Colin. Louis silently walked up behind Harry leaving enough space for him to not notice him.  
“It’s a funny way of showing it. Harry please come back to me, I still love you,” Colin said.   
Louis grabbed Harry by his wrist and pushed his arm upwards locking it so he wasn’t able to move it.  
“I’m noooot interested, I love Louis,” Harry said hoping he would loosen his grip. Louis didn’t.  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Colin asked.  
Louis turned Harry around then pushed him down on the stairs.  
“Ow,” Harry said.  
“Harry honey, what’s going on?” Colin asked.  
“Don’t you dare call me that, and leave me alone,” Harry said.  
Louis leaned in and tilted Harry’s head. He started kissing Harry’s neck then started building a huge love bite there from the top of the neck to the bottom.  
“I want to save you from him,” Colin said then hearing Harry cry in pain.  
“Oh god this is the most painful one yet, please stop,” Harry cried.  
“Not until I’m finished,” Louis said smugly.  
“Then please hurry this is agony,” Harry whimpered.  
“Harry where are you, tell me and I’ll come and get you,” Colin said. Louis paused and grabbed the phone out of Harry’s hand.  
“You listen to me. Harry is done with you and he won’t ever come back to you. We make each other happy deal with that,” Louis said.  
“You’re a sick sadistic pig,” Colin shouted.  
“No I’m just extremely jealous and I express my jealousy in love bites. Now, please stay away from Harry thank you,” Louis said and hung up. He put Harry’s phone in his pocket and turned his attention back to Harry. He looked at his neck and leaned in again to finish the love bite.  
Tears started to stream down Harry’s cheek onto Louis’. Louis stopped and looked at Harry.  
“It hurts that much?” Louis asked. Harry nodded.  
“I’m sorry babe. Just got extremely jealous,” Louis said and kissed the tears away.  
“We should really stop these jealousy love bites before one of us gets angry at the other. We both know that none of us would cheat on the other,” Harry sniffed.  
“You’re right. You want to make a last one on me?” Louis asked.  
“No, you already have three and now so do I,” Harry sniffed.  
“I love you babe,” Louis said and kissed Harry.  
“I love you too babe,” Harry said and kissed Louis deeply.  
They went back to the living room. Everyone gasped when they saw Harry.  
“Okay this really needs to stop. Do you hear me?” Jay shouted.  
“Don’t worry mom, we both agreed that it had to stop,” Louis said.  
“Good because that one is just ridiculous. Are you okay love?” Jay asked Harry.  
“To be honest I’m a little woozy but I’ll be fine,” Harry said.  
“Sit down love and I’ll get you something to drink,” Jay said.  
“Thank you,” Harry said and sat down between Phoebe and Daisy.

As Jay walked to the kitchen she pulled Louis with her. She found a bottle of cold water in the fridge and put it on the counter. She looked deep into Louis’ eyes.  
“Why would you make such a huge bite on him?” Jay hissed.  
“I’m sorry, I just got extremely jealous when that twat started talking about wanting Harry back and that I wasn’t good enough for him. How would he know? He shouldn’t judge me just because I gave Haz a love bite,” Louis said.  
“You need to learn to express your jealousy in words,” Jay said.  
Louis felt Harry’s phone vibrating in his pocket. He got it up and saw that it was Anne calling.  
“Hi Anne,” Louis said.  
“Oh hi darling, is Harry around?” Anne asked.  
“Yeah, let me just go get him for you,” Louis said.  
Louis walked into the living room and went over and handed Harry his phone.  
“It’s your mom,” Louis said.  
“Hi mom,” Harry said, trying not to sound to upset.  
“Haz what’s wrong?” Anne asked.  
“It’s nothing mom just a love bite in a very painful place,” Harry said.  
“Is everything okay between you too?” Anne asked worried.  
“Yeah fine mom. So why did you call?” Harry asked.  
“When will I see my boys again? I haven’t seen you two in so long,” Anne said.  
“We’ll come down tomorrow mom, a lot has happened the last couple of days so there will be plenty to talk about,” Harry said.  
“I can’t wait darling. I have to go; your sister is causing havoc in the garden. Give my love to everyone,” Anne said.  
“I will. I love you,” Harry said.  
“We love you too my precious boy,” Anne said and hung up.  
“Mom said hi to all of you,” Harry said.  
“Thank you. Here’s the water love,” Jay said.  
“Thank you. I think I’ll go up and take a little nap if that’s alright,” Harry said.  
“Of course, you need your strength back,” Jay said giving Louis a look.  
“Do you want to be alone or?” Louis asked.  
“No please come with me. I’ll fall asleep quicker in your arms,” Harry said. They went upstairs.

Harry laid down on Louis’ bed. Louis laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his neck and kissed the old love bite.  
“Are we okay?” Louis asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Harry turned around in his arms so they were face to face.  
“Of course we are. I am not mad at you babe. You know I could never be mad at you. I get where the jealousy comes from,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“I should have told you that my ex works at the label, and I should also have told you that he still loves me,” Harry said.  
“You knew he still loves you?” Louis asked.  
“Yes. He’s been calling the home phone a lot and mom is really fed up with it. Once in a while I get a text from her saying he’s called again. I keep telling her just to hang up on him but you know my mom she’s too polite,” Harry said.  
“Yeah I know. Again I’m sorry for giving you that one today, I don’t know what came over me,” Louis said and smiled a little.  
“It’s okay. You were a bit angry and hurt and I get it. I love you Louis and I don’t want anyone else. You know that you’re my life,” Harry said and tears formed in his eyes.  
“Don’t cry babe, I love you too! And I don’t want anyone else either. You’re my life too and the thought of someone trying to take you away from me makes me so jealous,” Louis said.

Harry laid on top of him and started kissing him all over. He kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally gave him a really deep kiss.  
“I won’t let anyone take me away from you,” Harry said in between kisses.  
“I’m glad to hear that, now babe you need to rest to regain your strength,” Louis said.  
Harry laid back down beside Louis who spooned him from behind. They both ended up falling asleep.

 

8 months later.

During these past months Louis and Harry grew closer and closer and their relationship was better than ever. After four months with the label boyfriends they couldn’t keep their love hidden and decided to go public with their relationship. Both of their fan bases were happy for them and they received nothing but love from them. Sure there were the occasional homophobes but that didn’t stop them.  
Since Louis was now 22 years old he decided it was time for him to get his own place. He found a studio apartment in Nottingham with its own recording studio.  
Also during these past months Louis had worked on his debut album. All of the songs he did in LA would be on it along with 6 new songs. A few of the songs were about jealousy and how afraid he was that someone would take his love away. Louis had talked to Chris and they agreed that one of those songs would be his first single.  
Everyone had loved the first single and it went into top 10 in the first week. Everyone was so excited to get the album.

The day of the album release had arrived. Louis woke up and looked to his right. Harry was fast asleep. He loved waking up before Harry because then he was able to admire his beautiful sleeping boyfriend. There had been times where Louis had taken pictures of him and posted them on Instagram. The fans loved those pictures and every time they were out in Nottingham or elsewhere and were stopped by fans, they were so nice to them and told them what a cute couple they were and that they were made for each other. Louis was extremely happy. He had an amazing apartment, an amazing boyfriend and his debut album was released today. Life couldn’t be better.  
He turned and started giving Harry gentle kisses to wake him up. There was no reaction. Louis was starting to get horny so he decided to go hands on. He put his head on Harry’s chest and started licking his nipples. He moved his left hand over his stomach with gentle strokes. Harry started to move a little and let out a few low moans. Louis moved his hand lower and lower and found Harry’s cock. He slowly started jerking him off and Harry started moaning a little louder. Harry’s nipples were hard so Louis laid his head next to Harry’s and kissed his earlobe.  
“I want you to fuck me hard,” Louis whispered into his ear. He sucked on his earlobe.  
“If you want me to fuck you babe, then you know that your mouth shouldn’t be on my earlobe,” Harry moaned.  
Louis gave Harry a deep kiss and started kissing down his body until he reached his cock. He licked up and down the shaft and teased the head. Harry moaned louder and louder. Louis laid on top of him in the 69 position and started sucking him off. Harry reached for the lube on the bed side table and started sucking Louis off. They moaned loudly with cocks in their mouths.   
After a while Harry put some lube on his fingers and started playing with Louis’ hole. He put the first finger up and fingered him a bit, then finger number two came up and Louis could not keep his ass and hips still and started thrusting. Harry smacked his ass a couple of times to keep him still. Harry put the third finger up and fingered him hard and deep. Louis moaned so loud now and Harry could feel how hard he was.  
“Oh baby yes fuck me with your fingers,” Louis moaned. Harry continued to fuck him a while until he was stretched enough. He pulled the fingers out and stopped sucking him.  
“Now it’s time for the big toy baby,” Harry said.  
“Oh god yes baby, fuck me hard with your big toy,” Louis said and got on all four.  
“No doggie style today baby. Today I want you to ride me. I want to see your face when all of my cock is inside you. I want to hold you close and pound your ass,” Harry said.  
“Babe you’re spoiling me today,” Louis said.  
“I know, and this is just the beginning of the day,” Harry said and winked.  
“What are you going to do tonight?” Louis asked a bit nervous.  
“Don’t be nervous. Our friends and family will be there, so I won’t do anything,” Harry said and smirked.  
“You have something planned I can see it on your face,” Louis said.  
“You’re right. I do have something planned but it’s a surprise for later. Now sit down on me,” Harry said and jerked his cock.  
Louis sat down on Harry and pressed his cock up his ass. He moaned loudly when he took it all in, especially when he reached the end. Louis leaned forward and started riding him. At first slowly to get used to the feeling. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry grabbed his hips and started pounding his ass. Louis moaned loudly into Harry’s ear.  
“Baby you know how much your moaning turns me on and drives me crazy,” Harry groaned.  
“Oh god yes, I know. Your pounding feels so good,” Louis moaned. Harry kept pounding and Louis kept moaning. After 20 minutes of pounding and moaning Harry held Louis’ hips down and shot his big load up his ass while moaning incredibly loud. Harry’s moan was enough to make Louis shoot his load up Harry’s stomach. He collapsed on top of him and the cum and hid his head in Harry’s neck.  
“Happy release day baby,” Harry whispered.  
“Thank you babe,” Louis whispered back.  
“We should get a shower and get everything set for tonight,” Harry said.  
“Yeah,” Louis said and kissed Harry.  
He got off him and pulled him into the bathroom.

Harry wanted to have a release party for Louis, so he had invited their close friends and family. They had bought a lot of food and enough drinks and alcohol to last a while. Harry had rented the nearby hotel so everyone had a place to sleep.  
They decorated the apartment and made everything ready. The guests were invited for 7.30 pm and the time was now 6 o’clock.  
“How about we take a shower and get dressed and then you can have your surprise,” Harry said.  
“Okay, but what is it?” Louis asked.  
“Don’t worry baby you’ll find out soon enough,” Harry said and smirked.  
They got in the shower and Harry gave Louis some massage to help him relax. They got dressed and Harry came over to Louis with a little box.  
“What’s this?” Louis asked.  
“Your surprise. I hope you like it,” Harry said and smirked. Louis opened it. Inside was a pink electric egg.  
“You bought me a sex toy?” Louis asked.  
“I did, and I want it up your ass the entire evening,” Harry said and kissed his cheek.  
“Are you crazy?” Louis said and looked at him.  
“At times yes, but it would be so hot,” Harry said and winked. Louis felt his cock twitch a little. He had to agree with Harry it would be hot and their little secret.  
“Is it one of those remote controlled ones?” Louis asked.  
“It is,” Harry smirked. Louis gave Harry a deep kiss and bit his lower lip. He took the egg and went to the bathroom.  
When he came back he walked a little funny.  
“Are you okay baby?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah fine. I just need to get used to it up my ass,” Louis said.  
“I would say you have around half an hour to get used to it. You know that there’s always someone who comes earlier,” Harry said.  
“Yeah I know. Oh god baby,” Louis moaned.  
“What is it?” Harry said innocently.  
“It does work,” Louis said.  
“What works?” Harry asked.  
“The egg and the remote. Please don’t abuse it or me,” Louis said.  
“Don’t worry baby I won’t,” Harry said and put his arms around him. They looked into each other’s eyes then shared a really deep kiss.

 

Harry was correct. At 7 o’clock people started to arrive. They all congratulated Louis on the album and told him it sounded amazing. When Jay arrived with his siblings Louis demanded a family hug. Harry was at the other end of the apartment, so Louis pulled away from Jay and shouted family hug so loud Harry could hear him. He slowly walked over.  
“What are you shouting for?” Harry asked.  
“I want a family hug,” Louis said and pulled him closer.  
“Which is why I’m trying to put the food on trays,” Harry said trying to pull away.  
“I said family,” Louis said and moved his head so close to Harry’s face that he was only inches away. Louis kissed Harry and nibbled on his lower lip.  
“Fine,” Harry said with Louis still on his lip. Harry pressed a button on the remote in his pocket which send small pulses to the egg. Louis pulled away and looked at him.  
“Please don’t nibble my lip again,” Harry said.  
“Sorry, won’t happen again. Now how about that family hug,” Louis said and they all surrounded him and Harry.

At 7.30 Chris arrived looking very happy. He hugged Louis and told him how proud he was and the album sounded great. He then went and hugged Harry and kept his arm around him.  
“You look extra happy,” Harry said.  
“I am. I met someone,” Chris said and smiled big.  
“Really who is she and why didn’t you bring her?” Harry asked.  
“Can we sit? Then I promise to tell you everything,” Chris said.  
They went over to a sofa and Chris and Harry sat down, Louis kept standing.  
“Why don’t you sit down Lou?” Chris asked.  
“I’m good standing up, now tell us,” Louis said.  
“Okay, so I was at a party a month ago and I got so drunk that I just went over and kissed someone. I ended up taking the person home with me and when I waked up the next morning I was so surprised. Turns out the person I kissed the night before was a guy,” Chris said.  
“You kissed a guy? And you’ve fallen for this guy?” Harry asked.  
“I have. Here I thought I only liked women and then this guy comes along and turns my world upside down,” Chris said and smiled wide.  
“I know how you feel Chris,” Louis said and winked at Harry who winked back.  
“Wait that happened to you too?” Chris asked.  
“It did. I was convinced that I only liked women then on the way to LA I met Harry and the rest is history. From our first kiss I knew he was the one for me,” Louis said and smiled. Harry got up and put his arms around his neck.  
“Same for me. That kiss was something I’ve never felt with anyone else, and every time we kiss I still get that feeling,” Harry said and kissed Louis deeply.  
“I love you,” Louis whispered.  
“I love you too,” Harry whispered.  
“I’ve never seen anyone so perfect for each other,” Chris said and smiled.  
“Thanks, so why isn’t your beau here with you?” Harry asked.  
“He’ll come later. He had some things he needed to do before he could come here,” Chris said.

A few hours later Fizzy was about to take the girls to the hotel when the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door.  
“Hi, I’m Chris’ date, he told me I could come by later,” a young man said.  
“Okay, he’s in here somewhere. Nice to meet you but now I have to take my sisters to bed,” Fizzy said and walked out the door with Phoebe and Daisy.  
The young man looked around and found Chris, he went over to him and hugged him.  
Louis was dancing with Lottie. He looked around the room and saw Chris hugging a guy that looked oddly familiar. When they turned around he could see that it was Colin. Louis froze and felt his body fill with rage. How dare he show his face here at his release party. Lottie looked at Louis.  
“Poop what’s wrong?” Lottie asked.  
“He’s here,” Louis hissed.  
“Who?” Lottie asked again.  
“Harry’s ex. He’s over there with Chris. He’s all over him,” Louis said then got big eyes.  
“What Lou?” Lottie asked confused.  
“Fucking hell!” He exclaimed a bit too loud because people started looking at him.  
He stormed over to Chris and Colin.  
“You me bedroom now,” Louis hissed to Chris.  
Louis started walking up to his bedroom and Chris followed. At the same time Harry came out from the kitchen and saw Louis and Chris. He went over to Lottie.  
“What are those two doing?” Harry asked.  
“I don’t know. Louis just suddenly freaked out and stormed over to him. Why don’t you go after them?” Lottie asked.  
“Good idea,” Harry said and followed slowly. When Harry got up the stairs he could hear Louis shout.  
“HE’S THE GUY YOU’VE FALLEN FOR?” Louis shouted.  
“I understand you’re upset,” Chris started but got cut off.  
“UPSET? YOU THINK THIS IS UPSET? THIS IS FUCKING PISSED OFF CHRIS. I TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM AND YOU BRING HIM TO MY FUCKING APARTMENT TO MY PARTY. HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU?” Louis shouted. Harry went to the bedroom and opened the door. He saw tears streaming down Louis’ cheeks and went over to him. He grabbed his hands.  
“What’s going on here?” Harry asked.  
“I might have brought someone here that Louis hate,” Chris said.  
“HATE IS A FUCKING UNDERSTATEMENT. I WANT HIM FUCKING GONE AND DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT HIM OR ANYTHING AROUND ME,” Louis shouted crying even more.  
“Baby look at me, who did he bring?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him with tears streaming down.  
“I can’t even say his name,” Louis whispered.  
“Come here baby,” Harry said and pulled Louis in and hugged him tight. There was a knock on the door. Harry looked up and saw that it was Colin. Harry looked over at Chris who looked down.  
“Right. Baby, listen to me closely okay? I want you to go downstairs and find Lottie. Then you go into the kitchen and stay there until I come and get you. Can you do that?” Harry asked. Louis nodded.  
“Good. I love you remember that. You are my life,” Harry said.  
“I love you too and you are my life too,” Louis sniffed. Harry kissed away the tears and Louis turned around and froze.  
“Ignore him baby and go downstairs, just ignore him,” Harry said and kissed Louis’ cheek. Louis went straight past him and walked downstairs. He went over to Lottie and told her to follow him into the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong?” Lottie asked.  
“I need you to keep me in here and distract me from thinking about Harry’s ex,” Louis said.  
“Mission accepted,” Lottie said.

Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom, Colin had sat down next to Chris.  
“Okay, I will try to keep as calm as I possibly can. Chris why would you bring him here?” Harry said and pointed at Colin.  
“I forgot how he felt and I hoped you would be happy for me,” Chris said.  
“We were happy for you, until we found out who it was,” Harry said taking deep breaths.  
“I’m sorry,” Chris said.  
“It’s too late to be sorry. On what level did you agree with yourself that dating my ex would be a good idea?” Harry asked.  
“When I woke up and saw Colin I freaked out. Colin then told me what we had been doing that night and then he kissed me,” Chris said and smiled to Colin.  
“Spare me the fucking details and tell me when you thought that dating my ex would be a good idea,” Harry hissed.  
“When you’re in love you have a tendency to not think,” Chris said.  
“You’re in love with me?” Colin asked and grabbed his hand.  
“I am,” Chris said and leaned in to kiss Colin.  
“Kiss and I will kick you both hard in the balls,” Harry said.  
“Then what do you want me to do?” Chris asked.  
“You know exactly what I want you to do,” Harry said and raised his eyebrow at him.  
“Are you serious?” Chris asked.  
“1000%. Either you do that or I will ask Julie to represent us,” Harry said.  
“You have until noon the day after tomorrow. If I don’t hear anything from you I will call Julie,” Harry said and went over to his bed side table and grabbed something.  
“Now downstairs. I will make a speech and then you both leave straight after,” Harry said. Chris and Colin nodded.

They went downstairs and Chris and Colin went over towards the door so they better could leave. Harry went out into the kitchen where he saw Louis and Lottie laughing.  
“Hi,” Harry said.  
“Hi, did you take care of it?” Louis asked.  
“I did, they will leave soon,” Harry said and went over to Louis.  
“Why not now?” Louis asked.  
“Because I want them to hear my speech,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“Sounds like you cheered him up,” Harry said to Lottie.  
“I did. I always know how to do that,” Lottie said and went over and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
“Good, now if you two would follow me back to the party,” Harry said.

They went out there and Jay looked at Louis to see if he was okay, he nodded. Harry picked up the microphone.  
“Everyone can I have your attention please, Harry said. Everyone turned to Harry.  
“Thank you. I would first of all like my gorgeous boyfriend to join me here, secondly I want to tell him how proud of him I am, of what he has achieved and how good everything is going for him. Thirdly I want to tell you Louis that I love you so much and I am so proud to be your boyfriend. You make me so happy and your mom keeps telling me that she has never seen you happier. You and I belong together and you are my life and soul. There is something that I’ve been thinking about for a while now and what better time to do it now,” Harry said and kneeled down on one knee in front of Louis. Everyone gasped and Louis couldn’t believe his own eyes. Harry grabbed his hands.  
“Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me and be mine forever?” Harry asked.  
Louis nodded frantically, “yes, yes I’ll marry you and only be yours,” Louis finally said. Harry grabbed the ring from his pocket and put it on Louis’ finger. Harry got up and they kissed deeply and long.  
When they had finished kissing they turned and looked out on everyone. They saw Chris and Colin nod towards them to say congratulations. Lottie saw where they were looking and went over to them.  
“I think it’s time to leave now,” Lottie said stiffly.  
“We are on our way,” Chris said and grabbed Colin’s hand. They went to the door and left.  
Lottie looked up at Harry and Louis and blinked. Louis blinked back.  
“A big congratulation to Poop and Harry,” Lottie shouted. Everyone looked at her, then looked back at Louis and Harry when they could hear Louis laugh.  
“Thanks princess,” Louis said.

 

A few months later Louis and Harry drove down to London because Julie wanted to talk to them. They arrived at the record label and told the receptionist that they were there to see Julie. The receptionist told them to take a seat.  
“No need, I’m right here,” Julie said and continued.  
“Hi lads, how are you?” Julie asked.  
“We’re good. Harry officially moved in last month,” Louis said.  
“Well I was spending most of my time there anyway, so why not make it official,” Harry said and kissed Louis.  
“That’s good guys. Let’s go up to my office,” Julie said.  
On the way there they walked past Chris’ office. They could see he was sat by his computer looking a bit sad.  
“Colin broke up with him last week,” Julie whispered.  
“Why? Not that I care or anything,” Harry whispered back.  
“He wouldn’t shut up about how much he regretted what he did to you guys. Colin then had enough of him and this place so he quit,” Julie whispered.  
“He quit?” Harry whispered.  
“Yes, he didn’t want to run into any of you, so he also moved,” Julie whispered.  
“Can we please change the subject?” Louis whispered.  
“Of course baby,” Harry said.  
“We are by my office anyway, so come on in,” Julie said and showed them in. They all sat down.  
“So what do you want to talk about Jules?” Harry asked.  
“It’s about your world tour Harry,” Julie said.  
“What about it? Has anything happened?” Harry asked.  
“The thing is, the band we had hired to open up for you, suddenly didn’t want to do it,” Julie said.  
“Why not? It was a great opportunity for them,” Harry said.  
“I know, but it turns out that they hadn’t read up on who you were, and when they saw pictures of you two kissing they,” Julie said but got cut off.  
“You don’t have to finish that sentence Jules, I know what you’re saying,” Harry said.  
“I’m sorry dear,” Julie said.  
“No don’t be. Rather they found out now then somewhere far away from England,” Harry said.  
“So what now? Have you found someone else?” Louis asked.  
“Maybe. I have one in mind I just need to hear what you think,” Julie said.  
“Who? Hopefully not a homophobe,” Harry said.  
“He’s definitely not a homophobe. He has a boyfriend whom he got engaged to recently. He’s also doing very well in the business,” Julie said and winked at Louis.  
“Wait a second Jules, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying are you?” Louis asked.  
“I am,” Julie said and smiled.  
“Wait, you want Louis to open up for me?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, it’s the perfect opportunity. I have seen how he performs and I think you’re ready for it Lou,” Julie said. Harry and Louis looked at each other.  
“What do you think babe?” Louis asked.  
“I mean it would be perfect, and I also believe you’re ready for this. Plus, it would also be great to share a stage with you,” Harry said and smiled.  
“So you think I should come?” Louis asked.  
“Absolutely, we could then make the show like Demi and Nick did it and then perform our duets,” Harry said.  
“You know, it speaks to me more and more,” Louis said and smiled.  
“So you’ll join me?” Harry asked.  
There was a long pause from Louis where he just sat and looked at Harry.  
“Oh you git, you’re torturing me and you know it. Just say it already,” Harry said a bit annoyed. Louis laughed.  
“Yes, I’ll go on tour with you,” Louis said and kissed Harry.  
“Great, and great idea to do it like Demi and Nick. Let me just make a quick phone call before we plan anything,” Julie said.  
“Hello Mr. Jonas? This is Julie from Freedom Records in London. I’m sitting with two of my clients, who’s about to plan their tour and they want to know if they can make their tour like you and Demi did with your future now tour?” Julie asked.  
“I am aware of that, they are also very good friends. They are as close as you can possibly imagine,” Julie said.  
“Normally I wouldn’t say who my clients are, but since it’s the only way they can do it, then you’re lucky Mr. Jonas because it is indeed Harry Styles and his boyfriend,” Julie said.  
“Fiancé,” Louis said.  
“Sorry Louis, it’s Harry and his fiancé,” Julie said.  
“Thank you so much, I’ll tell them. Have a great day goodbye,” Julie said and hung up.  
“What did he say?” Harry asked.  
“He said that the only two he would allow to do it was you two,” Julie said.  
“Great, so how should we do it?” Harry asked.  
“Well I think that Louis should open and then when he has done his solo songs, then you should go on and sing some of your songs. Then you bring Louis out and you sing the duet songs, and then why not end with that love song you made for Louis?” Julie suggested.  
“Great idea Jules, then maybe we both can sing it,” Harry said.  
“I would love to sing it with you babe,” Louis said and gave Harry three small kisses.  
“I love you too baby. I can’t wait for this. When is it the tour starts?” Harry asked.  
“In two months. The set is all done, the only thing that was missing was finding someone else to open up for you and making the set list. Which is all done now,” Julie said.  
“Okay, is there anything you’ll need from us?” Harry asked.  
“Yes one thing, for you two to be well rested and being able to sit down,” Julie said and winked.  
“Well we’ll try and control ourselves, but can’t make any promises,” Louis said.  
They hugged Julie and went down to the lobby. When they got there they turned to go to the parking garage when they bumped into Chris.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t see where I was going,” Chris said and looked down.  
“No worries, we were just heading home,” Louis said.  
“How are you guys?” Chris asked.  
“We’re good. Harry officially moved in and we’re happier than ever,” Louis said.  
“That’s good to hear,” Chris said.  
“Babe we should get going before we get a phone call,” Harry said.  
“I won’t take up anymore of your time. Bye guys,” Chris said.  
“Goodbye,” Harry said and pulled Louis with him.

They got down to the car and started driving back to Nottingham.  
“Babe if it helps I get you,” Louis said and put his left hand on Harry’s lap.  
“It somewhat helps. I still can’t believe he chose that dickhead over us, and then he has the nerves to regret it,” Harry said sounding hurt.  
“I really thought I meant more to him than a scumbag,” Harry said his voice broke. Louis took the nearest exit and pulled over.  
“Come here baby,” Louis said and unbuckled his seat belt. Harry also unbuckled his seat belt, laid down in Louis’ lap and let the tears run down.  
“Just let it out baby. We’ll stay here for as long as you need it,” Louis said as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.  
Louis’ phone started vibrating.  
“Hello,” Louis said.  
“Hey poop where are you?” Lottie asked.  
“Hey Lots, we’re outside Milton Keynes,” Louis said.  
“When do you think you’ll be home?” Lottie asked.  
“I don’t know,” Louis said.  
“I think I’m ready to go again,” Harry sniffed.  
“Is everything okay?” Lottie asked.  
“Not really, but it’s not something we want to talk about,” Louis said.  
“Okay, but you know you can always talk to me, both of you,” Lottie said.  
“Thanks Lots, we appreciate it. We’ll be there as soon as possible,” Louis said and hung up.  
“I love your sister. I mean I love your whole family,” Harry sniffed.  
“And they love you too, and they are your family too baby,” Louis said and kissed Harry.  
“Are you sure you’re ready to go again? I still stick by what I said, that we can stay here for as long as you need,” Louis said.  
“I’m sure, I just needed to cry and let it out,” Harry said.  
“Okay, and don’t be afraid to just sit down and cry,” Louis said.  
“Thank you baby,” Harry said.  
“Anytime my love. Why don’t you sleep the rest of the way home?” Louis suggested.  
“Thank you love,” Harry said. He buckled his seat belt and put his head against the window and closed his eyes.  
Louis also buckled his belt and they drove back to Nottingham.

When they got home both cars from Doncaster were there along with Anne and Gemma. Louis parked the car in the garage and stoked Harry’s cheek.  
“Baby, we’re home,” Louis said with a soft voice.  
“How many are out there?” Harry asked.  
“Everyone as far as I could see,” Louis said.  
“Great,” Harry sighed.  
“Do you want to stay out here for a while?” Louis asked.  
“Would that be okay?” Harry asked.  
“Of course baby. Just come in when you’re ready,” Louis said and kissed him.  
“You’re so understanding and good to me,” Harry said.  
“That’s because you are my world,” Louis said and got out of the car.  
He went out of the garage and over to the others.  
“Where’s Harry?” Jay asked.  
“He needed to sit in the car alone for a while,” Louis said.  
“Is he okay?” Anne asked.  
“Uhm, he’s been better,” Louis said.  
“Is it because of earlier?” Lottie asked.  
“It is, and, hang on,” Louis said and picked up his vibrating phone.  
“Hey baby what’s up?” Louis asked.  
“Sure. Both of them?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah sure, I’ll send them your way. I love you,” Louis said and hung up.  
“Who does he want to see?” Gemma asked.  
“You and Lottie,” Lottie said.  
“Okay, why would he need both of us?” Gemma asked.  
“Well Gemma you know him and Lottie has been through this before,” Louis said.  
“Okay, who’s the son of a bitch?” Lottie asked knowing what he was on about.  
“I’m not saying, but you should go, he’s waiting,” Louis said. Gemma grabbed Lottie and they went in to the garage.

The rest of them got inside and Louis boiled some water for tea.  
“Louis, what’s going on?” Anne said.  
“Well, remember at my launch party Chris was there and he had to leave early?” Louis said.  
“Yes. He left with Colin didn’t he?” Anne asked.  
“He did. It turned out that Chris and Colin had started dating,” Louis said.  
“What, but Chris has always dated women,” Anne said.  
“Yeah, but apparently Colin changed that. Anyway. I flipped at Chris because he knew how much I hated Colin and then Harry talked to them alone in the bedroom. He told Chris that it was either Colin or us, and Chris chose Colin,” Louis said.  
“My poor baby. Chris has always been such a good friend and mentor to him. He must be devastated,” Anne said.  
“He is. There have been times where I’ve come home and he’s been crying. It hasn’t been easy but I’ve always been here for him,” Louis said.  
“I’m so glad he has you darling,” Anne said and hugged him.  
“We’re all glad that you have each other,” Jay said.

Half an hour later the door opened and Harry came in with Gemma and Lottie. Harry looked happier.  
“Was it a good talk?” Louis asked.  
“Very, remind me to never get on Lottie’s bad site,” Harry said.  
“Haha, I promise,” Louis said and kissed Harry.  
They told them about the tour and how it was going to be. While they would be away, Lottie and Fizzy would stay in the apartment to look after it and Gemma borrowed Louis’ car.

The day of the start of the tour had arrived. Louis and Harry had packed their suitcases and had ordered an Uber to take them to London where the tour would kick off.  
They arrived at the O2 arena and put their cases in the tour bus.  
They did their sound check and everything was just as it should be.

It was now hours to show start. They had spent the rest of the day playing fifa and just relaxing, but they were both now really pumped. Louis was getting nervous since he had never performed in front of so many people before.  
“Baby relax you’re going to do great. You’ll smash it like you’ve smashed everything else,” Harry said and kissed him.  
“Thanks babe. I’m so glad I said yes to this,” Louis said.  
“Me too. There’s no one I’d rather share the stage with than my gorgeous fiancé,” Harry said and kissed him deeply.  
The band cheered. Louis and Harry blushed a bit then laughed. They knew they would have a great tour.

The show was about to start and Louis got ready.  
“Smash it baby,” Harry said.  
“Don’t I always?” Louis asked confidently and walked onto the stage and was received with loud screams and cheering,  
“God, his confidence turns me on,” Harry said to Julie.  
“He looks so comfortable out there,” Julie said.  
“He is. He belongs on a stage performing to people. Thank you for coming tonight Jules, it means a lot to us,” Harry said.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Julie said and hugged Harry.

Louis killed it out there, and so did Harry.  
“Okay guys, join me in welcoming back the extremely talented Louis Tomlinson to the stage,” Harry said and Louis came back on.  
“Thank you so much guys and thank you Harry for giving me this opportunity, it means everything to me. Now before I introduce our first duet, can I just say something,” Louis started.  
“On this day one year ago, I was sat in Heathrow airport about to board a plane to Los Angeles. I was excited, because Justin Timberlake had invited me over to make music with him. I get on board the plane and little did I know this flight would change my life forever. On this flight to Los Angeles I would meet my soul mate, my one true love, the man I will spend the rest of my life with. Thank you for the best year of my life and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Harry Styles,” Louis said and went over to a crying Harry. They looked deep into each other’s eyes and shared a deep kiss.  
“Oh god Louis, I did not expect that. I’m so glad I was seated next to you. You have changed my life for the better and showed me what true love looks like. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to grow old with you. I love you,” Harry said.  
A loud aw filled the entire arena and there were cheering and clapping. They held hands for the rest of the show, and people loved their duet of Harry’s love song. They bowed to the audience shared a last kiss on stage and walked off still holding hands.  
“That was amazing guys, and I loved your speech Louis it was so moving,” Julie said.  
“I know right. I did not expect that, but thank you for the best year of my life baby,” Harry said.  
“You’re welcome. You and me forever,” Louis said.  
“Forever and ever,” Harry said.

 

The rest of the tour went great. Everywhere they went the fans were so supportive and they both received tons of fan mail saying they were their favourite OTP and canon. When they were staying in hotels they would have sex before they went to bed, and also sometimes after sound check if there were a sauna or a hot tub.  
They got to Australia, and one-day Louis wasn’t feeling well. He had thrown up a lot and his chest was soar. They decided that he should see a doctor while Harry was doing the sound check. One of the band members went with him.  
“G’day, what seems to be wrong with you sir?” the doctor asked. Louis answered that by throwing up in his paper basket.  
“Yeah that is not good. Anything else?” the doctor asked.  
“My chest is soar. My pecks really hurt,” Louis said.  
The doctor went over and felt them.  
“Yeah. That is a bit strange. Usually when I see these symptoms it’s women who have them. Do you mind coming with me in to another room?” the doctor asked.  
“Not at all. What do you think it is doctor?” Louis asked.  
“I have a hunch but I won’t say until I know for sure,” the doctor said.  
They went in to another room with a machine.  
“Please lay down on the slap sir and pull your shirt up,” the doctor said.  
Louis laid down and pulled his shirt up.  
“This will be a cold,” the doctor said as he came with a tube of gel.  
“Hold on a second doc, you don’t think I’m pregnant do you?” Louis asked.  
“Your symptoms match it sir, but it is rare for a male to get pregnant,” the doctor said.  
“But it is possible?” Louis asked.  
“It is sir,” the doctor said.  
“Now this will be cold sir,” the doctor said and put the gel on Louis’ stomach.  
The doctor used the scan device on Louis’ stomach. The doctor was not kidding when he said it was cold.  
“Okay, you can wipe your stomach clean now sir,” the doctor said. Louis wiped his stomach clean.  
“So, what did you find out?” Louis asked.  
“You are indeed pregnant. You are one of the few men in the world that can get pregnant,” the doctor said.  
“But how on earth will I give birth? I don’t have a vagina,” Louis said.  
“You will have to get a C-section. Any other questions sir?” The doctor asked.  
“How far along am I?” Louis asked.  
“You’re 9 weeks along sir, which means that if you want an abortion you will have to get it done within the next 2 weeks,” the doctor said.  
“Dan, how long are we in Australia for?” Louis asked the band member.  
“Another 2 and half weeks, which mean that you can get it done here in the country, if you want,” Dan said.  
“Well it’s not a decision I’ll make alone. It’s also Harry’s baby. Now I just need a way to tell him,” Louis said.  
“Just wait till after the show,” Dan said.  
“I’m sorry I just realized now who you were. My daughter is a huge fan. Do you think it will be possible to meet you after the show?” the doctor asked.  
“Yeah sure, just write your names down and I’ll sort it out,” Louis said.  
“Thank you my daughter is going to be so happy. Do you want the sonogram Mr. Tomlinson?” the doctor asked.  
“Yes please, otherwise I don’t think Harry will believe me. See you later doc,” Louis said as him and Dan left.

They got in the car and drove back to the venue. Louis went over to the manager who organized the meet and greets. He told them that there were two last minute people to be added to the list. Louis went backstage and hoped that Harry wasn’t around, but of course he was.  
“What did the doctor say baby?” Harry asked and kissed him.  
“We’ll talk about it when we get back to the hotel,” Louis said.  
“Okay, you’re making me nervous baby,” Harry said.  
“Don’t be, it’s nothing serious I can tell you that much,” Louis said and kissed him deeply.  
“Okay. How are you feeling?” Harry asked.  
“My chest is still soar but luckily the nausea is only during the first part of the day,” Louis said.  
“That’s good. So you will be able to perform tonight?” Harry asked.  
“Yes I will. How was everything at sound check?” Louis asked.  
“As it always is,” Harry said.

The show that night went great. Even though Louis was nervous to tell Harry he found a way to channel those nerves into confidence.  
After the show it was time for the meet and greet. There were many people there. They got to the last few people when Louis ran out to the toilet and threw up. When he came in again, the only ones that were left was the doctor and his daughter.  
“Are you okay Mr. Tomlinson?” the doctor asked.  
“I’m fine doc, thanks for asking,” Louis said.  
“Thank you so much for putting us on the list. I love you guys so much and I’m so proud of what you both have accomplished,” the daughter said.  
“You are very welcome. Your dad did say you were a huge fan,” Louis said as he hugged her.  
“You two are the cutest and hottest couple out there. I can’t wait to see the children you’ll have in the future,” she chirped. The children, wait did she know? Louis thought. No she couldn’t, that would violate the doctor-patient confidentiality.  
“Me too. I can’t wait to start a family with this guy,” Harry said and kissed Louis on the cheek. Harry noticed Louis’ far away gaze.  
“What are you thinking of baby?” Harry asked. Exactly that Louis wanted to say but decided not to.  
“I can’t wait to start a family with you either,” Louis said and kissed him deep. A deep kiss like never before.  
“We should go to bed. It has been a long day,” Harry said.  
“Yeah of course. Again thank you so much for putting us on the list,” the daughter said.  
“No problem love,” Louis said and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Good luck with everything,” the doctor said as he shook Louis’ hand.  
“Thank you doctor,” Louis said.

Louis and Harry went back to the hotel. They showered and got under the blanket.  
“So that was the doctor you saw today?” Harry asked.  
“It was,” Louis said.  
“Now will you tell me what he told you?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, but before I do, I want you to know that I love you more than anything,” Louis said.  
“I love you too, but you saying it like that scares me,” Harry said.

Louis got out from under the blanket. He went over to his jacket and pulled out the sonogram. He hid it behind his back, got back under the blanket and handed Harry the sonogram. Louis watched Harry studying the picture and seeing his face when he realized what it meant.  
“Baby, are you pregnant?” Harry asked.


	6. Louis' pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry kept the baby.
> 
> Louis had planned a fun way to let Harry know what the gender is.
> 
>  
> 
> One day when they came back from a walk something happened......

“I am, yes,” Louis said and smiled.

“I didn’t think that it was possible for men to get pregnant,” Harry said.

“Me neither, apparently it’s only a very few selection of men that can, and I happen to be one of them,” Louis said.

“We’re going to be parents?” Harry asked as he looked at Louis.

“If you want to. To be honest I’m not over the shock yet,” Louis said. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis like he had never kissed him before. It was a kiss that said of course I will, I can’t wait.

They sat and kissed for a good while. When they had finished, their eyes glowed. Harry put a hand on Louis’ stomach and caressed it.

“We’re going to be parents,” Harry said very cheerful.

“We are. Promise me that you won’t go all protective of me and not let me carry anything. That way everyone will get suspicious,” Louis said.

“I’ll try my best not too. How far along are you baby?” Harry asked.

“9 weeks, so there’s 31 weeks left until it arrives,” Louis said.

“I can’t wait. Next question, do you want to know the gender?” Harry asked.

“I do, what about you?” Louis asked.

“Me too,” Harry said.

 

During the next few weeks Louis was very careful to not overwork himself so he wouldn’t suffer a miscarriage. A day before the last show in Australia, Louis went to the doctor so get another scan to see if anything was okay. Everything was as it should be. The baby was healthy and grew well.

 

During the last show Louis and Harry were extra caring towards each other. Harry was very careful to not touch Louis’ stomach because they wouldn’t want to give anything away.

After the shows in Australia, they got a week off to go home and relax before they had go to South America.

When they got home they were met with an excited Lottie and an excited Fizzy. They wanted to hear all about the tour so far, but Louis said they had to wait for the rest of the family to hear.

The next day when Lottie and Fizzy were still sleeping, Louis managed to call the doctor and get an appointment for a scan. Even though Louis had a scan the day before the last show in Australia he wanted to make sure he was still pregnant. He still couldn’t believe that he was pregnant but at the same time he was so happy and couldn’t wait to feel the baby grow inside him and to be its parent.

When Louis came back from the doctor Lottie, Fizzy and Harry were eating lunch.

“Where have you been?” Lottie asked.

“I was at the doctor,” Louis said. Fizzy and Lottie gasped.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked. Louis walked over and kissed him.

“Everything is good, there’s nothing to worry about,” Louis said.

“Good. Sorry I didn’t make you lunch, I didn’t know what you were in the mood for,” Harry said.

“Are you calling me picky?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, you have become a bit picky as of late,” Harry said and smiled.

“But you’ve never been picky Goof,” Fizzy said.

“Well the taste buds change so now I am,” Louis bid. Harry got up and put his arm around Louis.

“Don’t bite at your sister baby. Why don’t you go upstairs and lay down for a while?” Harry said and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry Fizz, I don’t know what came over me,” Louis said.

“It’s okay, you’re probably just tired from the flight,” Fizzy said.

Louis went upstairs.

“Harry, is everything okay?” Lottie asked.

“Yeah everything is fine. Could you call your mom and tell them to come over tonight?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Lottie said and made the call. Harry called Anne and told her that her and Gemma had to come over tonight too.

 

 

At 7 o’clock just after dinner both families arrived. They all got in and sat down around the sofas. Harry and Louis began telling them how tour had been when Louis suddenly ran to the bathroom. When he came back Harry had gotten him a glass of water.

“Are you okay baby?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Didn’t think I would be doing this in the evenings too,” Louis said and sat down on a poof.

“You throw up a lot?” Jay asked.

“Yeah from time to time,” Louis said.

“You said everything was fine, yet here you are throwing up,” Fizzy said.

“Everything is fine. Babe how long do you think I’ll be doing this for?” Louis asked.

“Well I’m no doctor so I can’t tell you but hopefully not that long. With you being picky and throwing up all the time, you’re not getting enough to eat,” Harry said.

“Lou, we’re going to the hospital. This is worrying me to hear that you don’t eat,” Jay said.

“Mom, I’m fine. I don’t need to go to the hospital,” Louis said and got up.

“Well with you throwing up and not eating there has to be something wrong,” Jay said.

“Okay. Yes, there is something wrong with me and it’s nothing to worry about,” Louis said putting his hands on his stomach. No one seemed to notice.

“What do you mean it’s nothing to worry about?” Jay asked. Louis looked at Harry.

“You don’t have to say anything, I’ll be right back,” Harry said and returned with an envelope.

He gave the envelope to Jay and stood behind Louis and wrapped his arms around him and put his hands on top of Louis’. Daisy noticed their hands.

“Why do both of you have your hands right there?” Daisy asked.

“Well, look through the photos and you’ll see why,” Louis said.

Jay took the photos out and spread them on the coffee table. They seemed to be of the same motive. She picked one up and looked closely at it. She could read all of Louis’ details at the top. Thoughts were churning inside her brain.

“Mom, please say something, I can see tons of thoughts going through your head,” Louis said.

Jay got up, still holding the photo, she walked over to Louis and Harry.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Jay asked, her voice about to crack. Louis’ eyes filled up with tears.

“It does mom. I don’t know how it is possible but it is,” Louis said and the tears felt down his cheeks.

“Aw my baby,” Jay said and held his face. She kissed his cheeks.

“And I can’t possibly forget about you either love,” Jay said and kissed Harry’s cheeks.

“Okay mom, what is going on?” Fizzy asked. Jay took some deep breaths.

“Look at the photos. What are they?” Jay asked.

“They are sonograms,” Anne said and realized what it meant.

She got up and walked over to Louis and Harry.

“My beautiful boys, that is the best news I’ve heard in a long time,” Anne said and kissed both of their cheeks.

“We are extremely happy,” Harry said and hugged Louis.

“Of course you are love, it’s the greatest thing in the world,” Anne said.

“Okay, someone better tell us what’s going on,” Gemma said.

“Okay. Since you’ve all seen the sonograms I am happy to tell you all that I’m pregnant,” Louis said and smiled widely.

“Wait, you’re pregnant?” Lottie asked.

“I am. I am one of the few males in the world that can get pregnant,” Louis said.

“How is that even possible?” Lottie asked.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I’m carrying a miracle inside me and this baby is going to be spoiled rotten,” Louis said.

“We’re going to be aunties,” Phoebe squealed.

 “How far along are you baby?” Jay asked.

“12+4,” Louis said.

“That’s great. When did you find out?” Anne asked.

“3 weeks ago, and then I told Harry after our concert,” Louis said.

“So it was hormones talking at lunch?” Fizzy asked.

“It was, again I’m sorry for that,” Louis said.

“What happened at lunch?” Jay asked.

“Louis bid at me for saying that he had never been picky,” Fizzy said.

“Louis,” Jay said.

“I said I was sorry. I can’t control my hormones they’re all over the place,” Louis said.

“Do you want to know the gender?” Lottie asked.

“Yeah. When will we be able to know?” Harry asked.

“When I’m in week 14,” Louis said.

“Please let us know when you find out,” Phoebe said.

“No of course we won’t,” Harry said and laughed.

 

They didn’t quite trust the doctors in South America so they had hired a doctor to come with them for the rest of the tour. The doctor had a portable ultrasound machine so Louis would still be able to get a scan every so often.

 

Louis entered week 14 of his pregnancy. While Harry was doing the sound check, Louis was in their tour bus getting his scan.

“The baby is looking fine and healthy. Good to see that you’re able to eat again,” Cathryn the doctor said.

“Good to hear, and yeah Cathryn I’m not going to lie to you, I was worried about the eating and the throwing up,” Louis said.

“I understand that Louis, but luckily you’ve stopped throwing up, so now it’s time for you to not worry so much. It could stress out the baby and you don’t want that,” Cathryn said.

“You’re right, I need to stop worrying. So is it possible to see the gender yet?” Louis asked.

“It is, and I can tell you that you’re expecting a little baby girl,” Cathryn said.

“A girl?” Louis asked.

“Yes, congratulations Louis,” Cathryn said and wiped his belly clean of the gel.

“Thanks, I need to go shopping for some new clothes. Will you come with me?” Louis asked.

“Sure. Just let me put the machine away and we can get going,” Cathryn said.

 

Louis had managed to convince Paul to go with them. They went to a clothing store, and there were fans there who recognized him. Louis went over to the shirt section.

“Do you think it should be a shirt or maybe subtler?” Louis asked.

“I think it should definitely be a shirt, and then with some light blue trousers,” Cathryn said.

“I was thinking maybe just one of the colours,” Louis said.

“Trust me on this Lou, I’ll explain when we get back,” Cathryn said.

“Okay then,” Louis said. He found a light pink shirt and some light blue trousers in Harry’s size. They went up to the counter and paid for them.

 

When they got back to the tour bus Harry was sitting inside reading a book.

“Hi baby, is it a good book?” Louis said as he sat next to him.

“Yeah it is. Now where have you two been? I come back here and can’t fine any of you or Paul anywhere,” Harry said.

“I needed some new, oh crap,” Louis said.

“You needed some new crap?” Harry asked.

“No not crap, clothes. Cat, we forgot to by me some clothes,” Louis said.

“Well if that’s not for you then who is it for?” Harry asked.

“You, hope you like it,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

Harry grabbed the pink shirt first and looked at it, he then grabbed the blue trousers. His eyes got bigger.

“If this is one of those gender reveal thing you better tell me which one to wear, unless there is something you’re hiding from me,” Harry said.

“Don’t worry, we’re not having twins,” Louis said and gave him a reassuring kiss.

“But you will be wearing both colours tonight,” Cathryn said.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because then Lou will reveal the gender when you come back here tonight,” Cathryn said.

“So you’re going to let me wait for the reveal until tonight?” Harry asked.

“Well it’s not the first time I waited to tell you something after a show,” Louis said.

“Yeah I’m glad you waited to tell me until after otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to hide my happiness,” Harry said and kissed him.

“You two are going to be so great parents,” Cathryn said.

 

The show went on as it should and the fans loved Harry’s new clothes. They shouted that they lived for it and that he should wear pink more often. Louis looked at Harry and said agreed in to the mic. The crowd cheered.

They got back to the tour bus and hung out with the band.

“Okay, I’m getting way to warm in these clothes,” Harry said.

“Then loose the shirt man,” Dan said.

“Or you could lose the trousers,” Louis said. Harry looked at Louis.

“Don’t lose the trousers man, I don’t feel like seeing you in your boxers,” Dan said.

Harry studied Louis’ eyes closely.

“Was there a reason you agreed with the fans when we were on stage?” Harry asked.

“There might have been a reason yes,” Louis said and smiled. Harry got the hint and smiled.

“Losing my trousers it is then,” Harry said and dropped the trousers. He went over and sat next to Louis and kissed him deeply.

“I love you Tommo,” Harry said.

“I love you too Haz,” Louis said.

“Okay guys enough with the PDA. We’ve been wondering something,” Dan said referring to the band.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Why is there a doctor with us?” Dan asked.

“Dan do you remember that time in Australia, where I wasn’t feeling good and you came with me to the doctor?” Louis asked.

“No not really, sorry,” Dan said.

“Well I guess we should tell everyone before it gets obvious,” Louis said.

“Yeah we probably should, but what about the public?” Harry asked.

“When the rumours start and have been out for a while then I think we should tell,” Louis said.

“What rumours?” the drummer asked.

“Well there are no rumours now but in a few months there will be,” Harry said.

“What will there be rumours about?” the drummer asked.

“That I’ve gained weight and that I look pregnant,” Louis said.

“That’s just absurd. Why would you gain weight?” the piano player asked.

“Because there is something we need to tell you,” Louis said.

The door opened and Cathryn came in. She saw Harry sitting in his shirt and boxers.

“Oh you told him,” Cathryn said.

“Not telling me per say just guiding me to the right item of clothing to take off,” Harry said.

“Can we get back to the part where you said you had something to tell us,” Dan said.

“Right. This will sound ridiculous and like a joke, but we promise you that it’s not,” Harry said.

“Just say it already,” Dan rushed.

“I’m pregnant with Harry’s baby,” Louis said.

Everyone went silent and looked at them. Dan was the first one to speak.

“I thought the doctor was joking,” Dan said.

“He wasn’t. Cathryn can vouch for that,” Louis said.

“It’s true, Louis is pregnant and he is 14 weeks along,” Cathryn said.

The rest of the band kept looking at them. Louis and Harry could see the thoughts churning in their brains. The drummer was the next to speak.

“I don’t know if I speak for the rest of the guys in the band, but this is a little weird to think about,” drummer said. The band nodded.

“We totally get it. We just wanted you to know before I start showing,” Louis said and Harry agreed.

“I hate to sound like a dick, but can you prove to us that you’re pregnant?” piano player asked.

“Of course, Cat, why don’t you find the machine and I’ll lay down on the table,” Louis said.

Cathryn found the machine, turned it on and put some gel on Louis’ belly.

“I just realized this is the first time I get to see our baby,” Harry said with tears forming in his eyes.

“You’re right. It’s the best feeling ever,” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s hands.

“Okay, is everyone ready to see the baby?” Cathryn asked. Everyone nodded.

“Okay, here she is, and she still looks and sounds healthy,” Cathryn said.

“Oh my god, my little princess is perfect,” Harry said and started crying.

“Wauw, you really are pregnant,” piano player sniffed.

“It still is a weird thought, but congratulations guys,” drummer said.

 

The next day Harry and Louis gathered everyone around and told them about the pregnancy. There were a few odd looks but everyone congratulated them anyway. They all agreed that Louis should just take it easy and not stress about anything.

 

Louis had send two envelopes home, one to Doncaster and the other to Holmes Chapel. Inside both envelopes were a pink and a blue envelope and inside one of those envelopes was a little note saying _I can’t wait to meet you all_. There were also a note explaining the rules. Everyone was so happy when they found out and they couldn’t wait to meet her either.

 

They had reached LA on their tour and there was now a small bump on Louis’ belly. They had a day off so they decided to call Justin and ask if they could hang out. Justin invited them to his home.

“Hey guys, I haven’t seen you in a long time. How is everything between you two?” Justin asked.

“Things are great,” Harry said.

“That’s good. How is the tour going?” Justin asked.

“Great, everyone loves us together, it’s great,” Harry said.

Louis’ phone started ringing.

“Hello,” Louis said.

“Hi Lou. Aren’t you forgetting something?” Cathryn asked.

“No I don’t think so, why?” Louis asked.

“Your scan?” Cathryn asked.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry I totally forgot. Can we do it tomorrow during the sound check?” Louis asked.

“Okay fine, but don’t let this become a habit,” Cathryn said.

“I won’t I promise. I’ll see you later,” Louis said.

“See you,” Cathryn said and hung up.

“Baby did you forget Cathryn today?” Harry asked.

“I did, but you could have reminded me,” Louis said.

“I could have, but to be honest I had forgotten it too. Was she really mad?” Harry asked.

“Don’t think so, just annoyed. Please remind me of it tomorrow or she’ll kill me,” Louis said.

“I won’t let her kill you right now, maybe in 22 weeks,” Harry said and laughed.

“Gee thanks, is that how much I mean to you?” Louis asked feeling hurt.

“No of course not baby, it was a joke. I probably shouldn’t make jokes right now huh?” Harry asked.

“No you shouldn’t. I’m trying to control them but it’s difficult,” Louis said and started crying.

“Is everything okay guys?” Justin asked.

“My hormones are going crazy. I can’t take a joke anymore and I’m so emotional all the time,” Louis said sniffing.

“Your hormones? Wait, are you one of those guys who can get pregnant?” Justin asked.

“I am, I’m even starting to show,” Louis said and lifted up in his t-shirt revealing his small bump.

“That’s amazing. Congratulations guys,” Justin said and hugged them.

 

After they spend most of the day with Justin, they drove up to Harry’s secluded place and sat on the hood of the car with their arms around each other.

“I can’t wait to bring our princess up here when she’s old enough,” Harry said.

“Me neither, she’s going to love this place,” Louis said.

“We should also begin to talk about names,” Harry said.

“Yeah, we probably should. Have you thought of any?” Louis asked.

“I kind of like the name Jackie, but also Aurora,” Harry said.

“Yeah, great names. This might sound crazy but I envisioned her to be a Jasmin,” Louis said.

“I don’t think it sounds crazy. How about we settle with two names and when she’s born we’ll see what name fits her the most?” Harry suggested.

“Great idea,” Louis said and got a distant look on his face.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asked nervously.

“Nothing’s wrong, but it felt like she spoke to me,” Louis said and smiled.

“Really, what did she say?” Harry asked.

“Jasmin Aurora Stylinson,” Louis said.

“Jasmin Aurora Stylinson, I like that,” Harry said.

“Me too. Did our daughter just reveal her name to us?” Louis asked.

“I think she did, and what our family name will be,” Harry said and kissed Louis.

 

During the next few weeks, Louis’ bump grew bigger and as they predicted rumours started appearing as to why Louis was starting to look fat. Louis and Harry decided that it would be better if they made a video of Louis having a scan, so during the next scan they recorded it and saved it on a usb stick.

 

Louis and Harry had been invited to a morning show. The interviewer asked them about the tour and a lot about their relationship.

“Okay guys, I have to ask, there are rumours going around that you Louis, are letting yourself go and don’t care about your body anymore,” the interviewer said.

“That’s not true, I care a lot about my body and I work out every other day, but yeah I have gained weight over the last 4-5 weeks and I promise you there is a reason for it,” Louis said.

“What’s the reason, if it’s okay of me to ask? The interviewer asked.

“We brought a usb stick with a little clip on that we would like you to play on live television,” Harry said.

Harry handed them the stick and they plugged it in and played the video. The interviewer looked shocked.

“So yeah, that is why I’ve gained weight,” Louis said and caressed his baby bump.

“I don’t even know what to say here. I didn’t think that was possible,” the interviewer said.

“Well neither did we, but I am so happy to be one of the few men out there who can,” Louis said.

“Congratulations guys. Thank you so much for sharing this with us and to everyone out there, be good to them and don’t send the any mean tweets or anything. They are good people. Thank you for coming guys,” the interviewer said and they were off air.

“Thank you for having us, we appreciate it,” Harry said.

 

People were being so supportive of them and on a daily basis they received tweets asking about Louis’ pregnancy and if he had any weird cravings and if they knew the gender.

 

The last show of the tour was in London. They had decided to start and end in London. When they arrived in London they were met with a hoard of fans outside the venue. They all cheered when they got out of the bus. They asked Paul if they could go over to the fence and say hi. Paul looked at the watch and told them it would be all right. They walked over and the fans praised them and told them how proud of them they were and that they were excited to see the little wonder.

 

After talking to the fans for half an hour they went in to their dressing room where they were met with a giant bouquet. Harry saw there was a card.

“Good luck tonight, I know you’ll be amazing. Sorry I can’t be there with you but know that I am so proud of you two and the family you’re starting. Jules xxx,” Harry read out loud.

“Aw that was so sweet of her,” Louis said.

“Yeah it was,” Harry said.

They could hear voices from the hallway that came closer and closer. They suddenly heard a familiar voice that was annoyed.

“Slow down you two, we all miss them. Plus, Harry said we shouldn’t stress Louis too much or it could upset the baby,” Lottie said.

“But we want to see them,” Daisy said.

“We all want to see them, now calm down,” Gemma said.

“Here comes the circus,” Harry muttered.

“You love the circus,” Louis said and blinked.

“I do, please sit down?” Harry asked. Louis sat down.

Phoebe opened the door and ran and hugged Harry. Daisy followed and hugged him tightly.

Lottie, Fizzy and Gemma walked in slowly.

“You alright there H?” Gemma asked.

“Yup just peachy G,” Harry said.

“Where’s your hubby?” Fizzy asked.

“Hubby? What are you talking about?” Harry asked looking a bit shocked.

“Apparently you are married now,” Lottie said and closed the door.

“Says who?” Louis asked from the sofa. Everyone jumped.

“Dan Wootton. Apparently you gave him an exclusive interview, that you had gotten married while you were in America,” Lottie said and sat down next to him.

“Of course he would have said that. But no we’re not married yet. We haven’t really talked about the wedding yet. We are more focused on the baby,” Louis said.

“Understandable, how’s our niece doing?” Fizzy asked.

“She’s doing great. She’s very lively and kicks a lot, sometimes on stage and then I have to let Harry sing alone,” Louis said.

“I think we’re going to have our hands full with her,” Harry said.

“So do I. Just by how she is now I can tell that she’ll grow up and be just like her aunts,” Louis said and winked to his sisters.

“You think she’ll be like all of us?” Fizzy asked.

“One way or another. But she also has her quite moments where she’s just relaxing and enjoying our singing,” Louis said.

“When she’s like that, she reminds me of you Gem,” Harry said.

“I’m flattered. I always have enjoyed listening to you when you sing,” Gemma said.

“When is she coming out to us?” Phoebe asked.

“In 9 weeks,” Louis said.

“Aw that’s still a long time,” Daisy said.

“It is. Now I just want to meet her. I’m looking forward to getting her in my arms for the first time and make the first eye contact with her, and tell her how loved she is and that her daddies love her so much,” Louis said and got tears in his eyes.

“Me too baby, and I’ll be right there by your side when you go into labour,” Harry said and went over and kissed Louis.

“Have you found out what she should call you?” Lottie asked.

“Louis is daddy and I’m papa,” Harry said.

Louis looked at the time.

“Babe we should go get ready,” Louis said.

“See you guys after the show. Good luck out there,” Gemma said.

 

They killed the last show and everyone yelled good luck to them.

Every crew- and band member went backstage with them. They thanked each other for a great tour and they all wished Harry and Louis good luck with the baby.

They all drove back to Nottingham where they spend the night.

 

The next day after they had breakfast, Gemma, Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy went home to let the boys settle back down in their apartment.

During the day they made lists of everything they needed to buy for the baby. They discussed how they would baby proof it and started looking at how they would decorate the nursery.

That night, they were on the sofa watching a movie and cuddling when Louis suddenly realized something.

“You know babe, it has been 10 weeks since we last had sex,” Louis said.

“Has it really been that long?” Harry asked.

“It has, is it because you don’t find me attractive anymore?” Louis asked.

“I think you’re super-hot, no matter if you’re pregnant or not. I will always find you attractive and this talk is actually turning me on right now,” Harry said.

“You still think I’m attractive? Even when I look like a whale?” Louis asked.

“You are always hot and sexy. You’re carrying our daughter and for that I will always find you attractive. You say you look like a whale but you are my beautiful, sexy whale,” Harry said and kissed Louis deeply.

“Thank you my love. Would you look at that, you’ve made my cock hard,” Louis stated.

“And mine is getting there,” Harry said and smirked.

“With my belly I won’t be able to fuck you, and I’m not sure about you fucking me,” Louis said.

“We can suck and finger each other. That should not hurt her,” Harry said.

“Great idea, now take your clothes off and lay down babe,” Louis said.

 

Harry took his clothes off and laid down. Louis started kissing his body down to his cock. He licked the shaft a few times and teased the head with his thumb. He grabbed the cock and started sucking him off. While he was sucking him, he started playing with his hole. Louis put the first finger in and Harry moaned. Louis fingered him a while then but finger number two up and kept sucking him. A few minutes later and finger number three went up.

“Oh god baby this is just too good. I think I might come soon,” Harry moaned. Louis stopped sucking and started jerking.

“Do you want to cum?” Louis asked.

“Oh baby only if you’ll allow me to,” Harry moaned.

Louis started sucking him again and 2 minutes later Harry shot his load in to Louis’ mouth and he swallowed everything. Louis pulled out his fingers.

“Oh god baby that was amazing,” Harry gasped.

“I’m glad you loved it. I’ll go upstairs and take a shower and then when you have regained your strength you can join me in bed,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

 

Louis went upstairs, took a shower, dried himself and went into bed. Moments later Harry walked in still naked. He got in next to Louis and started kissing him.

“You are my sexy king, and I love you more than anything in the world. I have never been more in love with you than I am right now. I thank the heavens every day that you are mine and that you are able to carry our children, because I want more than one child with you,” Harry said in between the kisses.

Harry kissed down his neck and started licking his nipples, he then carried on kissing down his torso, kissing the beautiful baby bump. He kissed it all over. He then got up, removed the duvet. He spread Louis’ legs and laid down between them, and started licking up and down the shaft. Louis moaned and Harry placed one finger on the rim then slowly pushing it in, which made Louis moan even more. Harry pressed the second finger in and not short after the third. He fingered him for a bit.

“Baby I’m sorry but I don’t think I can hold back much longer,” Louis moaned.

“It’s okay baby,” Harry said.

He continued sucking him and fingering and moments later Louis came in his mouth. Harry swallowed, pulled his fingers out and laid next to him again.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t hold it any longer,” Louis said.

“Don’t be baby. I always enjoy our sex no matter how long it takes, and when you’re pregnant you just come faster,” Harry said and kissed him deeply.

“You always know how to cheer me up,” Louis said.

Louis turned and laid on his side. Harry moved closer and put his arms around him and spooned him.

 

During the next weeks, they managed to get everything they needed and they made the nursery and made the apartment baby ready. The only thing missing was the baby.

One August day both families came down to Nottingham to spend the day with Harry and Louis. Louis was now in week 39 and there was officially only one week left to his due date. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the baby princess to arrive. The sun was out so they decided to go for a walk in the park. The baby was getting really heavy so Louis walked very slowly. There were a few fans that asked if he was okay, but they told them that it was just the baby that made him walk slowly and everything was fine. They walked back to the apartment and everyone sat down and Louis volunteered to bring them some water.

He came back with a pitcher and put it down.

“Louis, have you ever heard of using the bathroom?” Fizzy said as they all looked away in disgust.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“Baby you just peed all over the floor,” Harry said.

Louis suddenly started feeling a really sharp pain in his lower stomach.

“Something tells me that wasn’t pee,” Louis groaned. Harry quickly got on his feet and rushed to Louis’ side.

“Are you okay baby?” Harry asked.

“Mom call the hospital and tell them the baby is coming and that we’re on our way,” Louis groaned before letting out a loud painful scream.

“Deep breaths baby, you can do it,” Harry said breathing in and out.

“Our baby is coming Haz, we are going to be parents soon,” Louis cried of happiness and pain.

 

They rushed to the hospital. Their doctor was standing ready with a wheelchair. They helped Louis in the chair and they walked off into an operating room. Harry scrubbed up and Louis was placed on the operating table. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and caressed his cheek.

“This is it, the last time it’s just you and me. In a little while we have a beautiful baby daughter. A little creature who depends on us for the rest of her life. Are you ready daddy?” Harry asked.

“I’m ready papa,” Louis said.

 

50 minutes later a baby’s cry filled the room. The baby was dried and weighed and measured. She weighed 5lb 8oz and was 1 ft. 8in. The date and time of her birth was August 23rd 6.15 pm.

When they saw their baby girl for the first time they could not contain their tears. Harry kissed Louis deeply, and Louis was stitched up and taken to the awakening room.

When he was fully awake and out of the anaesthesia he was taken to a private room where Harry was waiting with their baby girl. He got up in an upright position and looked over at Harry.

“Are you ready to meet our daughter?” Harry asked.

“More than ready,” Louis said.

Harry brought her over and laid her in his arms. She looked up at him with the most beautiful blue-green eyes. Louis smiled down to her as tears started forming in his eyes.

“Hi my beautiful baby girl. You’re finally here. I carried you for almost 9 months and I will gladly do it again. You are so precious and tiny. You were made from love and you will always be loved. I love you so much,” Louis said and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“We made her Lou, she’s half you half me,” Harry said and kissed him. She smiled up at them.

There was a knock on the door.

“Hi, can we come in? The nurse said it would be alright,” Lottie said.

“Yeah come on in, but don’t be too loud,” Harry said.

They slowly walked in and gathered around Louis and Harry.

“Oh my, she is just so beautiful,” Gemma said.

“She’s the perfect combination of you,” Fizzy said.

“Who’s eyes has she got?” Phoebe asked.

“She has a combination of both our eyes. They are blue-green,” Louis said.

“Have you decided on a name for her?” Daisy asked.

“We have. Why don’t you tell them baby,” Harry said and kissed Louis’ forehead.

“I would like you all to meet Jasmin Aurora Stylinson,” Louis said and looked down at Jasmin.

“What beautiful names, and I like the last name,” Gemma said.

“Once we get married our family name will be Stylinson,” Harry said.

“When did you know the names?” Daisy asked.

“When we were in LA on our day off. We were sat on the hood of the car and talked and then Jasmin send a feeling through Louis basically telling us her name,” Harry said.

“That is just beautiful,” Phoebe said.


	7. The Stylinsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry brought their baby girl home and they found her to be an easy child.
> 
> After her christening a man steps on their podium and asks Louis and Harry to join him where he has some questions for them.
> 
>  
> 
> We meet them three years later where their daughter is eager to see Louis again after he returns from tour.  
> They spend time together when Harry suddenly throws up while he's in the bathroom. What could make him feel like this?

Louis and Harry brought baby Jasmin home and it was now time to adjust to life with a baby.

They took turns at night to feed her and they both changed her nappy, even when it was a poopy nappy.

They quickly found their routine with her and as the weeks went by they found her to be a very easy baby.

They loved her tiny giggles and her smile and they could just sit for hours and look at her.

 

“I have never felt a love like this before mom, it is the best feeling in the world,” Louis said.

“It is. You are willing to do anything for your baby,” Jay said.

“Yes, now I know what unconditional love is,” Louis said.

“It’s not like we didn’t feel it before towards each other, but this,” Harry said not knowing how to finish the sentence.

“I’m so happy for you my lovelies. You’re doing great and she’s so gorgeous,” Jay said.

“Well we try our best,” Harry said.

“And that’s all you can do. Have you thought about her christening?” Jay asked.

“We have. It’s just the closest family and friends and then we come back here,” Louis said.

“Sounds good. Let me know if you need any help,” Jay said and were on her way.

 

A few months’ later friends and family were invited to join them in St. Nicholas’ Church for Jasmin’s christening. Lottie became Jasmin’s godmother which she was so proud of.

They got back to the apartment and everything was made ready. Everyone mingled and talked to each other. Louis grabbed the microphone.

“Can I have your attention everyone. Thank you. On Harry’s and my behalves we would like to thank everyone of you for coming and celebrating our daughter’s christening. It means a lot to us to see so many faces here today,” Louis said.

A man walked up to Louis.

“Excuse me sir, may I say something?” the man asked.

“Yeah sure,” Louis said and was about to go down from the little podium.

“No please stay up here sir, and if your other half could come up here too,” the man said and Harry joined them.

“Thank you. There are a few things I would like to ask each of you if that would be alright,” the man said, both Louis and Harry nodded.

“Firstly, Mr. Styles, do you love this man by your side and want to spend the rest of your lives together?” the man asked Harry.

“I do,” Harry said.

“And you want to take care of him in sickness and in health and for richer or poorer?” the man asked again.

“I do,” Harry said.

“Good. Mr. Tomlinson, do you love this man by your side and want to spend the rest of your lives together?” the man asked Louis.

“I do,” Louis said.

“And you want to take care of him in sickness and in health and for richer or poorer?” the man asked again.

“I do,” Louis said.

“Good, then exchange the rings of love,” the man said.

Louis and Harry grabbed rings from their pockets and placed them on each other’s left ring finger.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss,” the priest said.

Everyone gasped and clapped when they shared their first kiss as husbands.

“May I present to you Mr. and Mr. Stylinson,” the priest said.

Jay and Anne were in tears. They went up to them and hugged their sons tightly then they switched and hugged their son-in-laws.

“A warning would have been nice,” Anne sniffed.

“I couldn’t agree with you more Anne,” Jay said.

“We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone,” Louis said.

“Well you certainly succeeded with that. Congratulations loves,” Anne said.

“I can’t believe our babies got married and have a daughter,” Jay sobbed.

“Well you better start believing it mom,” Louis said.

“Congratulations babies,” Jay said and kissed their cheeks.

“Thank you for marrying us Stuart,” Harry said.

“The pleasure was all mine Mr. Stylinson, and congratulations on your daughter,” Stuart said.

“Thank you. Get home safely,” Harry said and Stuart left.

“Would you care to dance Mr. Stylinson?” Louis asked.

“I would love to Mr. Stylinson,” Harry said and grabbed Louis hand and they walked onto the little dancefloor they had made. They danced to Harry’s love song.

 

 

3 years later.

“Jas, slow down a bit, what’s the rush?” Lottie panted running after Jasmin.

“Daddy will be home soon Lollie,” Jasmin chirped. She hadn’t learned to say Lottie yet so it was Lollie.

“I’m sure papa won’t let daddy go anywhere until you have said hi to him,” Lottie said.

They went through the front door.

“Papa, papa, is daddy home yet?” Jasmin asked.

“Why don’t you come out here and find out?” Louis asked from the kitchen.

“DADDY!” Jasmin shouted as she ran to the kitchen.

“Hi princess. How have you been? Have you been good to papa?” Louis asked.

“I missed you daddy and I’ve been a good girl right papa?” Jasmin said.

“Yes you’ve been a good girl,” Harry said.

“I missed you too princess,” Louis said and hugged her tightly.

“Good to have you home again poop head. How was tour?” Lottie asked as she entered the kitchen.

“It’s good to be home again. Tour was good. I missed my king and my princess,” Louis said.

“Aw I missed you too,” Lottie said and stuck her tongue out.

“Haha very funny,” Louis said.

“Yeah well it runs in the family,” Lottie said and winked.

“Lollie be good to daddy,” Jasmin said.

“Yes Lollie, be good to me,” Louis said.

“I’m always good. Now Jas do you want to go paint?” Lottie asked.

“I want to stay with daddy,” Jasmin said and squeezed Louis tight.

“I’m not going anywhere princess. I’m right here. Why don’t you paint me a pretty picture?” Louis asked her as he sat her down.

“Okay daddy,” Jasmin said and ran into the living room. Lottie went after her.

“Okay, you can tell me, how bad was she?” Louis asked.

“She wasn’t that bad, sure there were times where I wanted to give her up for adoption, but that’s life as a parent right,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry she takes after my sisters that much,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

“It’s okay, I love your sisters. Plus, I get a lot of exercise out of it,” Harry said.

 

They went in to the living room and sat down and watched Jasmin and Lottie paint. Harry went to the bathroom to pee, but suddenly he bowed down and threw up. He sat there for a while. When he felt he was finished, he got up, washed his mouth and went back out.

“Are you okay babe?” Louis asked.

“Yeah I think so,” Harry said and sat down. He felt his pecks tighten a bit. Oh god he thought.

He got up and went upstairs. He got his phone out and dialled a number.

“Hello,” Cathryn said.

“Hi Cat, it’s Harry. Can you come over now and bring the ultrasound machine?” Harry asked.

“Sure. Is everything okay?” Cathryn asked.

“I don’t know that’s what I want to find out,” Harry said.

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Cathryn said and hung up.

Harry went downstairs and stood and watched Jasmin paint a picture. Could this be possible for him as well? Could he really be this lucky to also be pregnant? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Louis coming over and had put his arms around him.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Louis said.

“It’s nothing. I just can’t believe how lucky we are,” Harry said.

“I know,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

“I am going to the kitchen to find something for tea time,” Louis said.

“Good idea babe,” Harry said.

 

Just when Louis entered the kitchen the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Harry said and opened it.

“Hi Haz,” Cathryn said.

“Follow me,” Harry said and dragged Cathryn upstairs.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Cathryn asked.

“I think I might be pregnant but I want to be sure before I say anything to Louis,” Harry whispered.

“Okay, shirt off and lay down,” Cathryn said.

 

“Was that the doorbell?” Louis asked

“Yeah,” Lottie said.

“Who was it?” Louis asked.

“Papa went upstairs with a woman with a box,” Jasmin said.

“A woman?” Louis asked.

“I haven’t seen her before, but it sounded like they went in to the bedroom,” Lottie said.

“Okay, I’ll just go check,” Louis said.

 

“So, can you see anything?” Harry asked.

“Here, wipe off please,” Cathryn said. Harry whipped his stomach.

“Am I, or am I not?” Harry asked.

“What’s going on in here?” Louis asked as he walked in. He noticed the ultrasound machine.

“Haz, is there something you need to tell me?” Louis asked again.

“Is there something I need to tell him Cat?” Harry asked Cathryn.

“Lou, why don’t you sit down?” Cathryn asked.

“No I’m fine standing. One of you start talking please,” Louis said.

Cathryn looked at Harry and gave him a yes there is something you need to tell him look.

“I’ll just pack this and then I’ll go downstairs,” Cathryn said and packed the machine. She then went downstairs.

“Baby won’t you please sit down?” Harry asked.

“Like I said, I’m standing fine right here,” Louis said.

Harry got up and walked over to Louis.

“Remember earlier when I threw up in the bathroom and came out and looked at Jas?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Louis said stiffly.

“And you wanted to know my thoughts?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Louis said again.

“Well, I was actually thinking if it was possible for me to get pregnant too. It wasn’t the first time I threw up today, I’ve been doing it for a couple of days now, and my pecs are soar. So a called Cat and told her to bring the machine so I could check if I was pregnant or not,” Harry said.

“And what did it say?” Louis asked.

Harry grabbed his hand and put it on his stomach. He could see the realization on Louis’ face.

“You’re pregnant?” Louis whispered.

“I am,” Harry said tears appearing.

“We’re having another baby?” Louis whispered.

“We are, and this time I get to carry it” Harry whispered.

Louis kissed Harry, the same type of kiss they shared, when they found out Louis was pregnant.

They hugged tightly then went downstairs hand in hand.

“Is everything okay?” Lottie asked.

“Yes, everything is fine,” Louis said and walked over to Cathryn.

“Thank you for stopping by,” Louis said and hugged her.

“Anytime, just call me and I’ll be there,” Cathryn said and was about to leave.

“Can you give me a number?” Harry asked.

“I would say 8,” Cathryn said.

“Okay, thanks for coming,” Harry said.

“Like I said, anytime. I’ll see you around,” Cathryn said and left.

“Daddy I painted this for you,” Jasmin said and handed Louis the painting.

“It’s beautiful princess, just like you,” Louis said and kissed her on top of her hair.

 

During the next four weeks, Harry made sure he wasn’t too wild when he played with Jasmin. One day, when everyone had stopped by, the doorbell rang. Lottie went and opened the door.

“Hi, can I come in?” Cathryn asked.

“Sure,” Lottie said and let her in.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you had company,” Cathryn said.

“No no it’s fine. Should we do it?” Harry asked.

“Yes, same as last time?” Cathryn asked.

“Yes, just go up, and I’ll be right there,” Harry said.

Cathryn went upstairs.

“Is everything okay Haz?” Anne asked.

“Yeah fine mom, I just have a pain in my lower back that she comes and look at from time to time,” Harry said and went upstairs.

“You haven’t told anybody?” Cathryn whispered.

“No, not until we know that I’m still pregnant,” Harry whispered.

“Okay, then you know what to do,” Cathryn said as she turned on the machine.

Harry took off his shirt and laid down.

“Yes, you are 12+1 and it looks and sounds healthy,” Cathryn said,

“I’m glad to hear that. Want to stay a while?” Harry asked.

“If it’s okay?” Cathryn asked.

“Of course it is,” Harry said as he wiped his stomach dry.

He put his shirt on and Cathryn packed up the machine.

 

They both went downstairs and before Louis could say something, Harry kissed him deeply.

“I take it, everything is fine?” Louis asked.

“It is. Jas, why don’t you come over to papa and sit?” Harry asked.

“Okay papa,” Jasmin said and got up from auntie Phoebe.

“Papa, your tummy is cold,” Jasmin said.

“I know baby, papa had some very cold gel on his tummy,” Harry said and looked at her.

“Why papa?” Jasmin asked.

“This nice woman had to look at papa’s tummy,” Harry said and smiled at the thought of a baby inside him.

“Wait Hazza what are you saying?” Gemma asked.

Harry looked over at Louis and smiled. Louis got up and sat behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his family.

“I’m saying that Jas is going to be a big sister,” Harry said and kissed Jasmin.

Anne’s eyes filled with tears, “my boy is pregnant?”. Harry’s eyes filled with tears as well, “yes I am.” Anne got up and kneeled before him and Jasmine. She cupped his face and kissed his nose and forehead.

“Congratulations my baby,” Anne said. She got up and kissed Louis’ cheeks.

“Another baby, and Haz gets to carry it? This is amazing. Congratulations my lovelies,” Jay said and kissed Harry and Louis on their foreheads.

“Wauw, what are the odds of both of you being able to get pregnant? Congratulations guys,” Fizzy said.

“Whoopy now it’s my turn looking like a whale,” Harry said and laughed.

“You’ll be a beautiful whale, and I’ll still love you and find you attractive,” Louis said and kissed him.

“You felt like a whale?” Daisy asked.

“I did. I was getting big and this little munchkin was getting heavy at the end,” Louis said.

“But you still looked hot,” Harry said.

“And so will you,” Louis said.

 

 

2 weeks later.

“Papa when will daddy get home?” Jasmin asked.

“Soon princess. He’s just out shopping, he will be back really soon,” Harry said.

The doorbell rang. Jasmin ran over and opened it.

“You’re not my daddy,” Jasmin said and walked over to her drawing station.

“Hi Cat,” Harry said.

“Hey Haz, how are you feeling?” Cathryn asked.

“Good. I’m free of the sickness and are now starting craving the weirdest things,” Harry said as he took her coat.

“What cravings do you have?” Cathryn asked.

“Louis is out buying pickles and Nutella,” Harry said.

“Uhm yeah that is a weird one. Should we take a look at you?” Cathryn asked.

“Yes, let’s do it on the sofa, that way I can still keep an eye on Jasmin,” Harry said.

 

He took off his shirt and laid down.

“What are you doing papa?” Jasmin asked.

“She is going to take a look at papa’s tummy, want to look?” Harry asked.

“Okay,” Jasmin said and went over and stood next to Harry.

“Like always, this will be cold,” Cathryn said and put the gel on his stomach.

“Let’s see how baby is doing,” Cathryn said and moved it around.

“Everything is good,” Cathryn said.

“There’s a baby in your tummy papa,” Jasmin said.

“There is,” Harry said and smiled to her.

“Did you eat it?” Jasmin asked.

“No, papa did not eat the baby,” Louis said as he came and sat down.

“We didn’t even hear you come in,” Harry said.

“No, I was also being very quiet. Is everything good?” Louis asked.

“Yes, and since you’re 14 weeks along I can tell you the gender,” Cathryn said. Louis and Harry looked at each other and nodded.

“Okay. Well if you were to wear that pink blue outfit again, I would say that this time you had to lose the shirt,” Cathryn said and wiped Harry’s stomach.

“I would be walking around in those light blue trousers?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Cathryn said.

“Baby, we’re having a boy,” Harry said and got tears in his eyes.

“Jas, you’re getting a baby brother,” Louis said.

“Okay daddy, when do I get him? Jasmin asked.

“There’s still a long time until he comes,” Louis said.

“Okay,” Jasmin said and went back to her drawing station.

“We’re having one of each,” Harry said.

“We are. I love you my king,” Louis said.

“I love you too my king,” Harry said.

 

It was time for the weekly family day. Phoebe and Daisy were sitting on the floor playing with Jasmin.

“Is that new clothes you’re wearing H?” Gemma asked.

“No, something I found in the closet. I can’t believe these trousers still fit me. They’re 4 years old,” Harry said.

“You still look good in them. They show off your gorgeous butt,” Louis said.

“Yes but they won’t fit for much longer,” Harry said.

“Maybe not, but remember the purpose for why I bought them,” Louis said.

“Yeah yeah. Can I take the shirt off? The material is not working with me at the moment,” Harry said.

“Hang on, I remember seeing this from the last time. Fans were giving you compliments on the shirt, and Lou said you should wear it more often,” Lottie said.

“Indeed,” Harry said.

“You ended up losing the trousers,” Louis recalled.

“Yes, I did,” Harry said.

“And now you want to lose the shirt?” Lottie asked.

“Yes,” Harry said.

“Congratulations guys,” Lottie said.

“Why? What’s going on?” Fizzy asked.

“With Jas, Haz lost his blue trousers and kept wearing a pink shirt. This time it’s the other way around,” Lottie said.

“Yaaay you’re having a boy,” Fizzy said.

“That’s great. The joy of having one of each can’t be described until you experience it yourselves,” Anne said.

“And our children are born in the same order as me and Gem,” Harry said.

“Wauw you’re right. I never thought about that. I can’t wait to meet him,” Louis said and kissed Harry’s belly.

“Me neither, I can’t wait to carry him,” Harry said.

 

When Harry started showing the fans straight up asked him if he could get pregnant too. Louis and Harry posted a picture on Instagram of Harry’s bump with the caption I’m pregnant.

Everyone was ecstatic and congratulated them and wished them good luck with the new baby.

 

 

“Since Jas is in Doncaster do you want to go see a movie this afternoon?” Harry asked.

“Are you sure you can do it?” Louis asked.

“Yes. He’s been very calm the last few days, and I want to go out one last time before he comes,” Harry said.

“Okay then,” Louis said and found their coats.

They walked down to the cinema and looked at the movie posters.

“It shouldn’t be anything too crazy, so maybe that kids’ movie?” Harry said.

“Sure baby,” Louis said and bought two tickets.

They got in line to buy sweets when a man behind them squealed.

“Yo dude, maybe try using the toilets instead of peeing in public,” the man said.

“Baby, I think we need to forget all about that movie,” Harry said and bend forward.

“I think you’re right. Deep breaths. I know it’s excruciating but just try and breathe deeply,” Louis said and guided Harry to the ticket stand.

“Is everything okay sir?” the ticket lady asked.

“Call an ambulance, my husband is in labour,” Louis said. Harry let out an agonising scream.

“Holy crap, this hurts like hell,” Harry groaned.

“I know, and funnily enough, you’ll want to do it again,” Louis said rubbing his back.

 

They got to the hospital and were taken to the operating room.

“Okay, last time we were together it was Louis who was about to have a baby, and now it’s you Harry. You two are two lucky gentlemen,” the surgeon said.

“We are. We both feel privileged to be able to carry our children,” Harry said.

“Shall we get you your second baby?” the surgeon asked.

“Yes,” Louis and Harry said in unison.

 

A baby’s crying filled the room. The baby was dried, weighed and measured. The baby weighed 6lb 3oz and measured 1ft 9in. The baby’s birthday and time was February 14th 4.10 pm.

Harry saw his baby boy and couldn’t keep his tears back. He got stitched up and taken to the awakening room.

While Harry was waking up, Louis decided to call around.

“Hello,” Anne said.

“Hi Anne,” Louis said.

“Oh hi darling, is everything okay?” Anne asked.

“Is that Louis? Is everything okay?” Gemma asked in the background.

“Could you put the phone on speaker, I need to tell you something,” Louis said.

“What is it Lou? Is Haz okay?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah, he’s great. Our son was born 20 minutes ago,” Louis said, his voice starting to break.

“Oh darling, congratulations. We’ll be there first thing in the morning,” Anne said.

“Okay. We love you,” Louis said.

“We love you too. Kiss Haz from us,” Anne said.

“I will. See you tomorrow,” Louis said and hung up. He took a deep breath and called the next.

“Hello,” Jay said.

“Hi mom,” Louis said.

“Hi baby, are you two enjoying your alone time?” Jay asked.

“Yeah we were,” Louis said.

“Hold on a sec. Jasmin would you stop that please, your daddy is on the phone,” Jay said.

“Daddy! I want to talk to him,” Jasmin said. Jay put the phone on speaker.

“Okay love you’re on speaker,” Jay said.

“Hi princess, how’s my baby girl?” Louis asked.

“I’m good daddy. I miss you,” Jasmin said.

“I miss you too baby cakes. Daddy and papa have a surprise for you,” Louis said.

“What is it daddy?” Jasmin asked.

“Papa finally got you a baby brother,” Louis said and started sniffing.

“Oh baby, congratulations. How’s Harry?” Jay asked.

“He’s waking up, but he did good. He handled the pain remarkably well. I’m so proud of him,” Louis said.

“Without a doubt. When should we come and see you?” Jay asked.

“I want to see papa now,” Jasmin said.

“I’m sorry baby, you can’t see him right now but you can see him tomorrow,” Louis said.

“How does noon sound?” Jay asked.

“Sounds good,” Louis said.

“I want to say nighty to papa,” Jasmin said.

“Okay, when papa is awake we’ll call you,” Louis said.

“I’ll talk to you later love,” Jay said and hung up.

 

Louis went in to see how Harry was doing. A nurse came by and asked him if she should bring him their son. Louis nodded.

When the nurse handed Louis their baby boy, he smiled big. He couldn’t believe they had made another gorgeous baby. Louis sat down with the baby and waited for Harry to wake up.

“Lou?” Harry whispered.

“Hi baby, how are you feeling?” Louis asked.

“Extremely happy. How is he?” Harry asked.

“He’s perfect Haz. He also has blue green eyes,” Louis said.

“Can you call for a nurse so I can sit up?” Harry asked.

“Sure baby,” Louis said and pulled the string. A nurse came in.

“Oh Mr. Stylinson you’re awake, good. How can I help?” the nurse asked.

“I would like to sit up please, so I can hold my baby boy,” Harry said.

“Of course,” the nurse said and helped Harry up.

Louis handed him over.

“Hi handsome. My beautiful baby boy that I carried for 9 months. You are beautiful and loved, and daddy and I will always be here for you,” Harry said and kissed his forehead.

“While you were waking up, I called our moms. Your mom and Gemma will be here first thing in the morning and the Doncaster clan will be here at noon,” Louis said.

“Sounds good. We haven’t even talked baby names,” Harry said.

“No, but are there any names you get from him?” Louis asked.

Harry looked down at their son. A warm feeling filled his body.

“Phillip Cillian Stylinson,” Harry said. Louis looked down at their son.

“Welcome to the world Phillip Cillian Stylinson,” Louis said. Phillip smiled up to them.

 

“Baby, don’t fuss, they will be here soon” Louis said while Harry was holding Phillip.

“I know,” Harry said.

Gemma opened the door and was followed by Anne.

“There he is,” Gemma said and went towards to Harry and Phillip. She looked at Phillip.

“H, he’s gorgeous,” Gemma said and kissed Harry’s cheek. Anne came over as well.

“You two make the cutes children in the world,” Anne said.

 

Hours later there were chatter outside the door. The door opened and Jasmin ran in.

“Jas, your boots,” Lottie said.

“Sorry,” Jasmin said and took her boots off.

“She’s just excited,” Louis said and grabbed her.

“Hi daddy, where’s papa?” Jasmin asked.

“Right here,” Harry said as he slowly walked over.

“Papa!” Jasmin squealed.

“Shh princess not so loud or you’ll wake your baby brother,” Harry said and kissed Jasmin.

“Papa, he’s tiny,” Jasmin said.

“He is, but he’s actually bigger than you were, when you were born,” Harry said.

“Have you found a name to him?” Jay asked after she had kissed Louis and Harry.

“Yes, and since you’re all here, we would like you to meet Phillip Cillian Stylinson,” Harry said.

“Amazing,” they all said.

 

 

 

 

15 years later.

“Seriously Phil, now is so not the time for you to be all up in my business,” Jasmin said.

“Take a chill pill sis, it’s just a test,” Phillip said.

“It’s not just a test. It’s my driving test,” Jasmin said.

“Phillip, leave your sister alone, and go play with your twin brothers,” Louis said.

“Fine dad,” Phillip said.

Louis walked over to Jasmin.

“Just take deep breaths princess, you’ll do fine,” Louis said and kissed her forehead.

“Will you and pap be okay while I take it?” Jasmin asked.

“Of course we will. Nothing will happen until you’re back,” Louis said.

“You promise dad?” Jasmin asked.

“You know I can’t make that a 100% promise, but I don’t think anything will happen right now,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry princess, nothing will happen until you come back, your sister promised me,” Harry said and kissed her head.

“I love you, you’re the best dads in the world,” Jasmin said and walked towards the door.

“We love you too princess, you’ll kill that test,” Harry said as she walked out the door.

“How are you feeling my love?” Louis asked.

“Beat and tired. I didn’t want to worry her, but I think it might happen today,” Harry whispered.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked.

“Well not 100% sure, but with how she has positioned herself the last few days, I think it could be tonight,” Harry said and caressed his baby bump.

“I can’t believe we’re about to have baby number 5,” Louis said.

“Yeah, me neither. It was kind of a shock when I realized, but I don’t regret it for a second. We’re great parents and our kids are the best kids in the world. Plus, when Cat said it was a girl I was just over the moon, that Jas wouldn’t be the only girl,” Harry said.

“Me too, but she has taken having 3 brothers very well,” Louis said.

 

 

Louis, Harry, Phillip, Oliver and James were sat in the living room having tea and cake, when Jasmin barged in and jumped up and down.

“0 mistakes, I got 0 mistakes,” Jasmin squealed.

“See I told you that you would do great,” Louis said and went over and hugged her.

“You’re a natural, just like your papa,” Harry said then groaned.

“Pap, are you okay?” Jasmin asked.

“Hey pap, why is the sofa all wet?” James asked.

“Phil, you watch your brothers, while the three of us go to the hospital, and when we come back you’ll have a new little sister,” Louis said.

“Can we please go? This is not the most joyous feeling in the world you know,” Harry groaned then screamed.

 

Hours later Phillip, Oliver and James could hear a car pulling up in the driveway.

“How was my driving?” Jasmin asked when they got inside.

“Flawless Jas, nothing wrong there,” Louis said.

“So, how did it go?” Phillip asked.

“Boys say hello to Ariel Bella Stylinson, your new sister,” Harry said.


End file.
